The One That Got Away
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Miranda Cameron was your everday girl. She had a wonderful life & everything. But that changed when Bella Swan comes back. After her boyfriend Jacob Black brakes up with her she leaves La Push with her unborn child. Now she's back. Will things change? ON HIATUS!
1. My Story

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**Summary: Jared's sister is Miranda. She was dating Jacob Black until he dumped her for the affection of Bella Swan. She was heart broken and left La Push, pregnant. Now she returns.**

**P.S. Miranda is a year older thank Jake and I made the storyline so that Jake is older as well though. **

**Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter One, Introductions**

I missed my home. Being surrounded by friends and family was one of the most places that I felt best in my element.

I guessed you could just think of me as a run away if you wanted to. You were probably right to call me that. Leaving my home. While I was pregnant to. I wondered how everyone back home would feel if they found out.

Well I'm being rude. Hello. My name is Miranda Alyssa Cameron. I was born on March 14th. My parent's are Chris and Elena Cameron. I have a older brother named Jared Cameron.

I guess you could say I'm pretty. I don't look like anyone on the reservation at all. I get my looks from my mom while Jared get's his from dad. Mom wasn't from the reservation.

My hair is strawberry blonde and it's curly like ringlets. My eyes are blue mixed with some gray mostly blue though. If I had to pick one thing about myself that I loved the best it would definitely have to be my eyes. I have plum cheeks that are light pink like rosebuds.

I'm not very tall when it comes to my brother and his friends anyway. I stand at a 5'4.

When I was a Junior I got into a relationship with Jacob Black, he was a Sophomore at the time. Anyway we were pretty serious. I loved him, I truly did. That Summer a old family friend of his Bella Swan came back.

At first I didn't think much of anything. It was just a friendship. As time past Jake and I drifted apart. He just spent time with Bella. And then things got really out of control like a two weeks after school started again. That September until around February Bella's boyfriend left her and what not.

She became depressed. I felt bad for her. I wasn't sure what I would due if Jake left me or anything like that. I would be crushed. When she got out of her depression I was happy for her, really I was but then she started spending more time with Jake.

It was too much. I ignored it at first. Jake told me he loved me and he was just helping her get through a rough time and everything. It got more serious a little while later. On Valentines Day, Jake was taking Bella out to the movies.

Valentines Day!

That was a day he was supposed to spend with me. I ignored it of course well at first, trying to be myself and quit and everything but eventually it just came out when I went to his garage, and we got into a argument that day. Jake told me he had feelings for Bella and I was in the way of things.

At that moment it was so obvious that we were over. I rushed home and cried. Jared comforted me and even threatened to deal with Jake which just made me laugh.

When he left though and I was to myself I had to regroup my thoughts. My boyfriend had just dumped me and I knew I was pregnant. I guessed he wanted Bella more than me. Some small part in his defense I didn't tell him...yet, I was going to.

I didn't think just acted. I packed my stuff and left. My parent's were out for dinner and Jared was over Sam Uley's with his best friend Paul. I just scribbled a quick note.

To this day I remember it said:

_Mom, dad I love you. Jared I love you to. I can't stay. I'm hurt and it isn't one of those just he broke my hear things. Jake and I are through and I can't stay here anymore. I just want to leave. I promise one day you'll see me again. I'll call, maybe. For now please give me space. I love you always, Miranda._

_Oh yeah mom, try and stop dad, Jared and especially Paul from killing Jake. I love you always-_

_Miranda. (:_

So I left. I had only filled two suitcases and it was night time when I departed. I had my own car already that I received for my sweet sixteen. It was my baby, ha that thought made me laugh.

I hurried to the job I had in Seattle that I worked at on weekends at a local shopping store and picked up my two checks. I was glad Avery, the manager was there. She didn't fuss when I quite just wished me luck in life. I smiled and went to the bank to cash my checks.

After that I left and didn't really stop driving. I ended up going to California. I know so far, well I guess you could say that. Anyway I went to a hotel and payed with it with some of the money I had.

When I opened my phone that day after getting settled into the hotel I opened up my phone. My phone started buzzing like crazy. It didn't stop until about five minutes, if even.

All from mom, dad, Jared and Paul. They were all telling me to come home. I avoided them all at first and then called my mom when I knew she would be alone, just getting to work at the Bank.

We had a long conversation and I told her everything. She agreed not to tell Jared or Paul or anything like that but she had to tell dad. She would keep him down. She told me to come home, she would help me and everything but I told her no.

She called me everyday. I ended up getting a job at the pocketbook store COACH. I was grateful. It was nice and everything. I made a friend called, Ali. She was really nice. She told me about her one year old son Peter. I could tell she loved him.

I opened up to her about after three months and told her I was pregnant. She helped a lot. And I had my mom. Eventually I left the hotel and into a apartment. It was nice, I guess.

Ali came over a lot and with Peter. She even let me babysit so I could kind of learn the ropes. It was amazing. I couldn't wait to have my baby soon. I went to the doctor and was able to find out the sex of the baby when I wanted.

I denied wanting it to be a surprise. I came up with names though. For a boy it would be Jacob Jr. Black and if a girl it would be Chloe Mae Black. It seemed right.

I found that I was happy. Mom told me that it wasn't right in La Push without me and tried to persuade me to come home. I denied and after awhile she stopped trying but made me promise that I would come home. I knew I would so I did promise her.

More time passed. On November 3rd I had a beautiful baby girl.

Chloe Mae Black.

She was the reason for my existence. I loved her so much. She was my everything. I would do anything and everything to protect her from all harm and danger that came her way.

Ten months after Chloe was born it was now, October. I was going to be going back home soon. Chloe was now able to crawl and she babbled on even though I wasn't sure what on earth she was really talking about. It was still cute to watch.

Before going back to La Push I wanted to be set. I looked online and found a house not to far from my parents. About five minutes away if even.

It was one story. Three bedrooms one was a master which was surprising and then there was a bathroom that would be Chloe's. A nice kitchen. Living room. And even a driveway to pull up in with my car, I loved it.

I made sure everything was set for me to get the house I mean I had enough money and was going to get a job of course. One of the last things that I was going to have to do was say goodbye to Ali and Peter. That was something I didn't want to do.

We had the best time before I left. Ali, Peter, Chloe and I. It was a sleepover between Ali and I and we watched as the kids played. It was one of the best times ever. I was glad I met her and we promised to keep in touch. I would definitely be visiting her though.

The next day after Ali and Peter left I set out for La Push, Washington with Chloe. Back home. Back to the place where I had left. I was returning home.

**How was that? Review, Favorite Story, Follow Story, Favorite Author or Follow Author. I really appreciate it! (:**


	2. Home

**Chapter Two, Welcome Home**

It seemed like a short car ride back. Probably because I didn't want to get there quickly. At a stop sign I turned to see Chloe looking anxious out of the window. No surprise. She was probably happy, she always was which made me happy.

I smiled at her and was glad she hadn't finished the bottle I just gave her awhile ago.

Turning back around I looked down at myself. I had lost some of my baby weight so I was mostly to myself again. A little things here and there but they didn't bother me. I was myself really.

When we were back in Washington I pulled over somewhere in Seattle and took my phone out. I quickly called mom and told her we were here and would be home in maybe a hour or two or it could take longer. She just told me to hurry.

I stopped by the bank and checked my account just to make sure I had money in there and I did. It was more than I expected and I knew that I had a lot. I signed up for a job at that mall bringing Chloe in with me. I ended up buying her a whole bunch of cloths and stuff. I applied for a job back at Victoria's Secret when I went in and then left.

I stopped by another store to get paint for the house. Mom told me that dad got the house baby proofed with the spare key I had got for them. I wanted them to just check out the house even though I knew they would love it. Having it baby proofed was awesome.

When I drove into La Push I took a big breath. I drove to the house and pulled into the driveway. I had neighbors people I knew. I avoided some of there gazes and just got Chloe out of her car seat and headed into the house after opening the door.

I looked around it was nice. I was surprised to find furniture and stuff already. I knew it was mom getting me all new stuff. She told me she would get me a crib for Chloe but everything else was wow. And it all fit in so well.

I had a whole living room set, kitchen set and everything. I went into Chloe's room to see it was painted light rose pink. A white crib with a purple blanket. Changing table. A shelf with baby books and everything it was perfect. I didn't both going into my room yet. I went outside with Chloe on my hip and grabbed some bags getting ready to go into the house, unfortunately I dropped one.

I sighed looking up and then looked back down to find someone had already picked it up. I was looking into the eyes of a kid I had known. Seth Clearwater.

Wow he was big. I mean he used to be a short little thing now he was taller than me and everything. It made me think of Jared. This had happened to him at some point.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Your welcome," Seth smiled looking me in the eye and then his eyes snapped open like they were coming to life. "Miranda?"

I nodded. His smile brightened. "Oh my god, it's you? I've missed you so much. So has everyone else. How have you been?"

I smiled. "I've been good, great. Yeah I talked to mom today already. I should be going over to see her soon but wanted to check out my house first."

Seth nodded understanding. He gestured me to walk into the house and I did I could hear him behind me. I put away the bags on the floor in the living room. Seth helped me bring everything else in and then when we got outside he looked a little uncomfortable.

"So um you have a daughter?" He asked. I nodded smiling.

"What's her name?" He wondered.

"Chloe." I grinned looking around at the center of my world in my hands. He smiled.

"Oh that's cool. She looks like you kind of."

I shrugged. More like Jake. She had most of his features. I wasn't sure if Seth had already figured it out yet that she was his daughter. She had little pink cheeks like mines. Copper skin. Brown eyes and then light brown hair.

"Well I got to get going Seth before mom flips out. It's been so long. Thanks for everything. See you later."

Seth nodded and watched as I put Chloe in her car seat and then jogged off into the woods. I watched until he was gone my head perched on the top of my car door and then got in driving off to mom's house.

When I pulled up in the driveway I looked at the house. Nothing had changed. I wondered if the house was any different. Probably not.

I got out getting Chloe out of her car seat. She buried her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her closing her eyes. Nap time probably. I mean it was probably only two in the afternoon or something like that.

I didn't even have to knock before the door swung open. Dad was standing there. He took me in and then wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"I've missed you so much," dad said and it almost sounded like he was close to tears. He couldn't be right? I mean it was dad.

"I missed you too." I said feeling my own tears coming. Dad pulled away and looked at Chloe.

He held his arms out, "May I?" I just nodded.

He took Chloe from me and took in a good look at her before smiling. Her eyes snapped open and took in her grandpa. She smiled. She always did like meeting new people even if you were walking by or whatever she would just smile.

She was so full of life. Dad gestured for me to go into the house and I did running into the kitchen. I could feel his small chuckle. I wasn't worried about him with Chloe. I mean he knew what he was doing.

I found my mom turned with her back to me. She turned around when I walked into the kitchen and then smiled at me. The tears came down then. I ran and hugged her. I hugged her tightly. I missed my mommy. She was one of my best friends. I could tell her anything and everything.

"I missed you so much," I whispered.

I could feel her nodding. She was rubbing my back soothing me. I was thankful I had her. She was the best.

"I love you mom." I whispered knowing she could hear me.

"I love you to sweetie. And I missed you so much." She pulled away and whipped the tears from my face.

"Don't cry. It doesn't matter. The past is the past let's just focus on now and that you're home safely where you belong." I nodded.

"Come on. I think you have someone to introduce me too," Mom smiled. I cracked a smile and then led mom into the living room. It was my guess where dad was and I was correct. He was rubbing Chloe's back.

I know by her body language that she was already asleep. She would most likely wake in about a hour or maybe three.

"Nice Chris. You already got her to sleep. Well it's just the afternoon so I guess that's okay." Dad and I chuckled. Mom sat me down on the couch and sat down next to me. I put my head on her shoulder. I was a bit tired from the ride here.

"Thanks for the furniture and everything. I really loved it all." I told my parents.

Dad smiled and then returned to memorizing Chloe's every move. I already knew that he and mom would be amazing grandparents. That only made me think of Billy though. He had a right to know about his grandchild.

I had always liked Billy and wanted him to get to know Chloe. He would also be a amazing grandparent.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked worried sensing my distress.

"Thinking about Billy. I mean he is Chloe's grandpa and Jake doesn't even know but that's a issue I will have to deal with later."

Dad took in a deep breath. "Billy does have a right to know. I mean he is on the council and everything. He's one of the most important people in La Push."

"Yeah. I ran into Seth Clearwater today." I said smiling. He was a good kid.

"You did?" Mom sounded happy but a little worried.

I nodded. "Yeah. His eyes brightened up when he saw me." 

"He hasn't seen you in awhile sweetie," mom said rubbing my back. "Besides he, Sue and Leah have been through a lot. Harry died."

"What." I snapped my head up at her.

She nodded. Harry Clearwater died? Wow. I would have to give the family my apologizes when I saw them. I would feel even more bad for Leah then I already did. Especially having to deal with that on top of having her heart broken by Sam Uley and Emily Young.

"I feel so bad." I said trying not to cry. No wonder Seth hadn't looked completely like himself.

"It'll be okay. It was around May." Mom said trying to sooth me.

"What else has been happening?" I wondered.

"Jared has a girlfriend," mom squealed. I looked up to meet her gaze instantly.

"Who?"

"You may no her. Kimberly Cohnweller. She was a grade behind me so I guess a year ahead of you." Mom grinned.

"Aw. I can't wait to meet her. Kim was always nice. A little shy at times but she really was a sweet girl. We played in Wind Ensemble together. She sat next to me when we played the flute." I grinned.

I did consider Kim as friend. I knew she had a crush on my brother but never brung it up. She always cool though.

"Yes. Now sleep." Mom ordered. Dad laughed.

Mom sighed and spoke again. "You've had a long ride and your tired. Come on Miranda just take a nap."

I settled my head in mom's neck and wrapped my arms around her. I missed this. I was home. Sleep eventually found me after awhile of mom telling me to rest. I hoped I didn't sleep for to long though.

Eventually I woke up. I found that I was on the couch with a blanket on top of me and my head resting on a pillow. I stayed put for a moment pulling my phone from my pocket. I opened it up and sent Ali a quick text telling her Chloe and I had made it okay.

I put the phone away then and just looked up at the ceiling. From the other room I could hear quite giggling. I think it was giggling anyways. I got up and saw my flip-flips on the ground. I laughed I knew mom had did that.

I stood and just walked barefoot into the kitchen, I didn't care. When I walked in I saw someone's pack to me and Chloe smiling giggling.

I wasn't sure who it was but when they turned around I grinned. Jared. My other brother. I missed him so much.

"I missed you." Jared said first. I took a step forward and laughed. "You always did that."

"Did what?"

"Beat me to it. 'I missed you,' that was my line." I pouted before hugging him tightly. He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"Well you could've called me and told me everything. I would've understood."

I sat down at the table and Jared returned to his seat sitting Chloe on his lap. I noticed the bottle that I left in the car for Chloe on the table.

How did that-

"Mom," Jared said answering my thoughts, I nodded.

"Should have known."

Jared laughed. I smiled. "Where are they anyway?" I looked around no sight of them.

"They went out to go get dinner. Mom didn't want to cook today."

I laughed, typical mom. "What are they getting?"

"Wouldn't tell me."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked shaking my head.

"Well when I got home mom was putting the blanket on you after taking your flip-flips off of course. Then they told me. And a little while later Chloe woke up. My stomach started to rumble so mom and dad left me to babysit Chloe for the time being. They've only been gone for like fifteen minutes."

"What time is it?"

"Eh, six."

"I slept for four hours!" I exclaimed not meaning to be so loud though. Jared put his hands over Chloe's ears.

"Sorry."

"Hey, I don't know if I should be offended you tell mom and dad about this little one and not me," Jared patted. I knew he was honestly upset about the situation.

"I'm sorry. I just acted I didn't think. I knew you would probably go after Jake which wouldn't help anyone. And then there was Paul who I already knew didn't like Jake. And I'm just, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Your home now and that's all that matters. I hope you stay."

I smiled. "That's the plan. I even got a house. Mom and dad helped me with it and everything."

"That's what they've been up to. I wasn't sure after I saw the crib and everything." Jared gave me a look and we both just ended up laughing.

"So when's her birthday. I mean as her Uncle I need to know these things. And among other things but first things first."

"November 3rd."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Ah. Favorite toy."

"Stuffed bear."

"Nice. So where do you live?" Jared wondered.

"About five minutes away if even. Seth knows where I saw him earlier when I first got in."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He was surprised to see me but nothing really. He's taller now and everything."

Jared just nodded. It looked like something could bother him, I could tell by the look on his face.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"What?" Jared said. I guessed I had interrupted his thoughts or whatever.

"What do you want to ask me? I can tell something is bothering you."

Jared looked puzzled. I guessed he was debating weather to tell me or not. Whatever I didn't really care.

"Doe's Jacob know? About Chloe? Did you tell him yet and do you plan to?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't know. And it's going to be hard for him not to find out but yes I'm eventually going to tell him."

Jared nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" I then asked.

"Depends on the favor?"

"Well I kind of want to talk to Billy. He has a right to know that he has a Grandchild, you know? I want him to meet her."

Jared nodded. "That I can do. Besides your going to busy tomorrow. So that's one of the places you can stop while we're out."

I couldn't help grin. "What will I be doing tomorrow?"

"Catching up. You have a lot of people to meet and I know Paul will be beyond furious if he doesn't see you. He's missed you."

"Yeah Paul's my buddy." I grinned.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Yeah so while we're out I can take you to see Billy. I know for a fact Jake won't be there."

"Why?" I spoke quickly. I regretted it at once. It was none of my business. I mean we were over. It had been awhile anyway.

Jared looked sorry for me. I could only guess that he sensed my distress. Whatever, it was okay.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

I could tell Jared was confused on why I had apologized. "I know I probably put you in weird position asking that. But enough about me and my problems. How are you and Kim?"

Jared instantly brightened. "She's the best. She knows' you from ugh what is it? Wind Ensemble and stuff. Anyway she's amazing. I love her. I'm going to marry her one day."

"Whoa. I'm glad your with Kim. She's really nice. Don't break her hear or anything. Your my brother but mess with Kim and I'll come after you."

"I would never heart her," Jared said seriously. I could see from his eyes that he truly meant it. I just nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad your happy."

"You deserve to be happy to," Jared said as he set Chloe on her feet so she was standing on his lap and she played with his face.

"Yeah well I am happy. I have my family back and I have my daughter. Everything is perfect you could say."

"You still love him." Jared stated.

I didn't even ask. I knew he was still talking about Jake and what he said was true so to me there was no sense in denying anything.

"It hurts. But I can't dwell on the past. I can only look ahead in life."

"I love you sis."

The door opened then. We both knew it was mom and dad. Whatever they bought to eat smelled good. Even Chloe looked to the door which caused Jared and I to start laughing.

Mom and dad finally came in with bags that said J&R Stake House. "Yes," Jared exclaimed. "Thank you so much." He kissed mom's forehead.

I could see he was anxious to eat and couldn't help but shake my head. I got Chloe from him and once the bag was on the table he got what he wanted. I got a small portion and Chloe just wanted her bottle.

After I ate I realized I had some work to do at home. Jared, mom and dad didn't want me to go but I told them that I would be back. Eventually they let me go and Jared told me that he would be buy tomorrow I could only nod.

I got Chloe settled in and then drove home. I was glad that I had put all of my stuff from in the house even if all bags weren't unpacked yet. I needed to give Chloe a bath first if anything and then get her to bed or put on a film for her to watch or something.

I went through her bags and got the stuff I needed ready for her and then gave her a good bath before dressing her. I walked into her bedroom with a Elmo DVD in my hang popping it in the DVD player for her. I put her down on the couch there because I knew she would be fine and I was coming in there to put her stuff away anyway.

By the time I finished with her room she was already down for the count. It was about nine anyway and I usually put her to bed at eight. I picked her up and laid her gently in her crib making she was snuggled in. I kissed the top of her head and whispered a soft, "Goodnight," to her.

I went into the living room and got my two suitcases. Over my time in California I had gotten more and more wardrobe and stuff.

When I turned on the light to my room I was shocked. I mean it was amazing.

The walls were painted a cream color. I had a chocolate brown bed set and everything. The desk included which I could put my laptop on. I smiled putting everything away. My parent's did amazing.

As I walked back to the living room I made sure all of the doors were now locked. I turned off the lights and checked on Chloe again. After I climbed into bed. Before going to sleep I looked out of one of the window's to see the backyard led into the Forrest.


	3. Billy Black

**Chapter Three, Billy Black**

Chloe. I woke up in the morning around six. She was still asleep though. After around seven she finally woke up. I smiled when I heard her and rushed into her room.

Before Chloe had woken I was in only room of the house that didn't have anything. I guessed I could turn it into a office I mean Chloe's room was big enough if she wanted to play with and stuff but I wasn't sure. I didn't work around very much. I still had to get a job to.

I was hopeful though. I knew I would be okay.

I played with Chloe for a little bit and then got her ready for the day. When I changed her it was about eight. I got her into a pink dress with a flower on the front and put her into a pair of flats that I knew were her favorite.

When she was all done I attached her to my hip and went to get her breakfast. Before I could feed her though the door rang. I didn't need to look through the window or anything to already know that it was Jared.

I opened the door to see him standing there but not alone. Paul Lahote was with him. He analyzed me up and down and then Chloe. Suddenly he just grinned at me.

"Well if it isn't Miranda Cameron, in the flesh."

I rolled my eyes, "If it isn't Paul Lahote."

Paul took this chance to step up so we were face to face. He kissed my forehead then and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you Miranda."

I couldn't help but laugh now. "I missed you too. How have you been?" I asked stepping into the house and then gesturing for him and Jared to come on in.

They did and walked into the kitchen. I could see Jared had bags in his hands. I wasn't sure why I didn't notice them before. He spoke then obviously seeing that I was confused. "Mom had me bring them. Food and stuff until you go shopping." I nodded.

"I've been good anyway," Paul said smirking before sitting down. "And I would be even better if I could have my breakfast now."

"Why couldn't you before?"

"Because your mom said we had to wait till we got here. She gave me very pacific orders and I'm smart enough to follow them." I couldn't help but laugh then.

"Well it's smart that you listened to her. How about this you boys eat and I go take my shower but Jared do you mind feeding Chloe?" I asked nodding my head towards her untouched food.

Jared nodded and smiled excited before putting down the bags on the table -which at the same time Paul decided to look into to see what to eat was there- and take Chloe from me. I smiled and headed off to the bathroom.

I took a good ten minute shower before hurrying into my bedroom. My hair was dripping but it was fine. I changed quickly. Ripped blue skinny jeans, a V-neck white shirt with a white scarf and black flip flops that had a flower on them.

When I was done I put my hair to the side and added a black flower clip in that I thought looked nice. I looked at myself in the mirror on my dresser and smiled before exiting my room.

I heard Jared and Paul talking quietly. I thought about eavesdropping for a minute but knew that most likely I would get caught. That's what usually happened before when I tried it would end with either Paul or Jared saying, 'Now you came come out Miranda,' I would be able to see the smirks on there face even if I wasn't looking and would be able to see the smiles on there faces. Of course they never did finish what they were actually talking about until I was gone.

"So," I said walking in. I was glad Jared had gotten Chloe to finish her breakfast. That was a good thing. Paul and Jared weren't eating either. I sat down across from them so I had a good eye of both of them before looking in the bag.

Yes. I was glad they left me something to eat. I was hungry. I quickly ate some eggs, bacon and toast. Jared and Paul finished the rest of what I didn't want before all three of us were in full conversation.

"What should we do today?" I wondered.

Paul spoke this time, seriously. "Well there's something we have to do."

"Oh it's okay. We can all hang out later," I said understanding.

Jared shook his head. I guessed that I had missed something. "When he said 'we' he meant all four of us. It's not something we can avoid either we have to do it."

"And what's that?" I wondered raising a eyebrow.

"We have to go see Billy Black." Paul smiled.

I looked at Jared. "I told you last night that I would go and see him. Don't you think it will be a little weird though showing up unannounced."

"Nope." Paul and Jared said together.

I smiled then. Old habits die hard.

"Well we can go later," I smiled hoping that they would listen to me. I knew I had to see Billy but didn't think of what I would actually say to him when I got there.

"Stop trying to hold it off," Paul said looking at me. "It's not going to hurt, let's jut go. You'll be fine! And so will Chloe. So let's just get in your car and go."

I knew I wasn't getting out of this one, great.

"Alright fine, let's go." I finally said giving up. I guess it was better to just get things done and over with.

I took Chloe into my arms and kissed her forehead. Paul was the first one out of the house then Jared. I just had to make sure I had my Chloe's baby bag, keys and cell phone then I would be okay. When I was sure I locked the house door.

I put Chloe into her car seat in the back. I laughed when I saw Jared making funny faces at her. He was a amazing Uncle. Paul was sitting in the passenger seat and looking out the window. It was a quite drive to Billy's house except the sound of Chloe's giggling.

When I pulled up to the Black's house I looked at Paul and he nodded getting out. By the time I was out so was Jared with Chloe in his hands and the baby bag slung over his shoulder like a messenger bag.

I turned to see Paul knocking on the door. This was all so fast. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do I mean what if Billy didn't even recognize me? What if he hated me? What if he took Chloe from me? No that was over the line, I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't take her from me.

I thought about running for a minute. I took in deep breath's though. I could do this. It was just Billy right? Gosh what if Jake was here. No he wasn't. I hoped.

The door opened and it revealed Billy Black. Paul walked right in followed by Jared who held the door open for me. Billy just looked at Chloe.

"I've missed you Miranda."

Wow. That's not what I was expecting. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. This was a good start. I smiled and leaned down kissing Billy's cheek quickly.

"I've missed you too Billy. So much."

"Ah, I think this is something we should discuss inside. Come in."

I smiled and walked into the house. I heard Billy close the door and then wheel himself into the living room. Jared was going to help him but he gestured for him to go away which cause me to laugh.

Billy got himself into his seat and I sat right across from him. I sat Chloe on my lap. I noticed that she was gazing at Billy and he met her gaze smiling and waving at her.

Before I could actually speak though Paul and Jared stood. "We'll see you two later."

"Where are you going?" I wondered.

"We have to go talk to Sam about something. Relax we'll see you later."

"But-," I couldn't really object because Jared just kissed my forehead and Paul gave me a hug. They waved then and left the house laughing. Billy was shaking his head smirking.

"I have some explaining to do," I said shyly sitting back down.

"So it seems you do. I have a grandchild?" Billy asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and before you might get mad Jake doesn't know. I just-," Billy stopped me before I could continue.

"Miranda it's okay. Your back now. I understand that what happened before cause you to leave and what not but it's really not my business. All that matter's is your back with your daughter."

"I have no clue why I was so nervous to come over here," I said shaking my head.

"I don't know either," Billy laughed.

I remembered how easy Billy was to talk to now. It was like talking to your best friend when you talked to him or maybe even easier to talk to him. He was so understanding. Even at times when you didn't deserve it. Like now, I didn't deserve it but he was being so, so caring and nice and loving to Chloe and I.

I stood up and walked over to Billy holding Chloe. I lowered myself so that he was eye to eye with her. "Billy this is Chloe. Your granddaughter. Would you like to hold her?"

Billy nodded. It looked like there were tears in his eyes. I handed Chloe over to him and he took her willingly saying, "Hi Chloe. I'm your grandad Billy."

Chloe gave Billy her best grin which caused me to laugh.

I walked back over to my seat and just watched. It was perfect. Why was I worried again? I had no idea. After awhile Billy asked a question that I knew I would have to answer soon.

"When are you going to tell Jacob?"

I rubbed my head. "I don't know. I mean I know that I have to eventually but I already know what's going to happen."

"And what's that?"

"We're going to fight. Well not literally but in the arguing sense we are. And it's not going to be pretty. I know that we will."

"That's probably true but maybe he will try to understand."

"I doubt that. He'll probably say I tried to hide his own daughter from him which I wasn't."

Billy nodded understanding. "I think you should tell him today. The sooner the less angrier he might be. Eventually Jake will get over it, I hope."

"What if he doesn't?" I wondered seriously.

"Then I don't know."

"I don't mean to put you in a weird position but it's been killing me and I have to know-." I was about to finish but Billy spoke.

"It's complicated," he said.

"What's complicated?"

"You were going to ask if Jake was with Bella."

I smirked. "How did you know?"

"I was just wondering when you would ask."

"Are you trying to spare my feelings? I can tell your holding back on something."

"Well he's in love with her you see. But her boyfriend came back. And it's just a very big complicated situation. He's hurting."

"Where is he now?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Over Bella's house right now. Had some things to take care of," Billy was now serious. You could hear it in his tone and see it on his face.

"When will he back?"

"He shouldn't be back until later."

I nodded. "Anyway this is my first grandchild and only one so far. I would like to spend time with her, if that's okay. I know your parents would want to ask well."

I nodded. "Don't worry Billy. Of course you can spend time with Chloe. I wouldn't want things any other way."

Billy smiled at me again, "Thank you."

Over the next couple of hours Billy played with Chloe. I went into the kitchen and looked for something to make us to eat when it came near lunch time. I found some pasta and eventually found pasta sauce. I made Spaghetti.

Billy held Chloe as she ate the food that was in her baby bag for her and at the same time ate his. He had a lot of practice with this sort of thing and I knew that he knew what he was doing.

When it was near four I decided it was time to go.

Really I didn't care about staying but I was too much of a chicken to run into Jake right now. I would soon but not today.

As I slung Chloe's bag over my shoulder Billy handed her to me. I attached her to my hip and kissed Billy on the cheek. He was now back in his wheelchair.

He wheeled me to the front door and gave me a goodbye. I promised to see him later. Just as I was about to turn to leave he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

He nodded towards the door. There was a car. And two people inside of it. And I recognized the first person in the drivers seat even though he had changed in way it seemed.

The man I had loved so much and to this day still did:

Jacob Ephraim Black.

**Review. Review. Review. (:**


	4. Meeting Daddy Jacob

**Thanks for the Reviews. I hope you Enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Chapter Four, Meeting Daddy Jacob**

Jacob Black. Wow. Well he looked older now. I mean really older. He cut his hair. And had more muscles. You could see from his shirt. I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about how incredible he looked. I just looked to Billy.

"I'll see you later," I said one last time taking in a deep breath before walking out of the house.

I walked straight to my car. I heard the two doors slam. I glanced to see Billy looking out from the door to see what was going on or what was about to happen rather. I could tell you right now that it wasn't going to be good.

I took in another deep breath and started to open the back car door, my body completely turned when I felt a hand on the top of mines and the door the door closed. I closed my eyes, great. It was so obviously Jake that had done that. He knew it was me probably.

I turned around slowly and looked straight into Jake's eyes. Those brown eyes. That I loved and adored so much. He was starring at me and looked sad, conflicted. Then for a moment he looked happy then he was just pissed off.

"So I see your back," he spat after awhile of just staring.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's funny how things turned out." I said honestly but ended up rolling my eyes. I didn't loose eye contact with him though. I heard someone walk up next to him but for the time ignored her.

"Who's that?" The person asked. I already knew she was referring to Chloe. Jake suddenly looked over at the baby in my hands. He starred at her for what seems hours. He was making the connection.

"So you left because you were pregnant?" Jake asked. I was kind of surprised by his tone, it wasn't angry or anything.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow Miranda. I know I hurt you but you took the first opportunity to cheat on me?" He yelled.

"NO, I never cheated," I said shaking my head.

"You took my child away from me?" He asked slowly looking up at me.

I knew it. I knew he would think of it this way. It wasn't even that. That's not what I wanted to do. It wasn't like that at all. So I tried to explain.

"Jake, it wasn't like that. I just, I didn't think okay. Just acted and I left." I tried to sum it up shortly. We could talk later, in private.

"You sure because to me it seems different. I mean you just up and left. Didn't tell anyone where you were going or anything." Jake got a little louder in his tone and started shaking a bit.

If he wanted a screaming battle he would sure as hell get one. Just not now. Not in front of Chloe and whoever the girl was next to him.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked pleadingly backing up walking into the back my back leaning on the door. I put my head back for a minute and then raised it again meeting Jake's eyes again. He was furious.

"Look I know you're upset and that's understandable. I would be to if things were reversed-," I started but Jake's anger cut me off.

"But there not. And may I ask, when did you get back? I mean were you even going to tell me that I had a daughter? I daughter who I know nothing about," he said shaking harder.

"Jake," someone yelled from the distance. We all looked to the woods to see, my brother and Paul walking out with none other than Sam Uley.

Jared ran over first and then Sam was there and then Paul. "Jake get out of here man, before you loose control and hurt her or Chloe." Jared told him before growling.

"You knew!" Jake exploded.

Paul and Sam each put a hand on Jake's shoulder. They started dragging him to the woods. He was shaking uncountably.

I met Jake's eye and he full on just glared at me while still shaking. He muttered something I couldn't hear and then yelled, "We're going to talk later."

"Are you okay?" Jared asked looking me in the eye when they were gone.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go, I'll see you later."

"Okay, you going to mom and dad's house?"

I shook my head. Jared gave me a look, he probably thought that I was going to leave again or something. "I'm not leaving." I told him.

"I promise," I whispered knowing that he could hear me. He nodded and let me go. I put Chloe into the car and then got into the driver's seat driving off home. When I was pulling out onto the road I saw Jared talking to the person Jake had brought.

I didn't have much time to pay attention I just wanted to get home and out of here. Thankfully during the ride Chloe fell asleep. So I just put her down for her nap when we got back home. I departed to my room, laying on my bed cuddling with my pillow.

What mess had I created?

**How was that? Review, Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Story Alert,** **Author Alert are all very appreciated. **

**IMPORTANT! I'm not sure if I will be updating for the next two weeks that's while your getting this chapter today instead of Friday. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	5. No Yelling, Talking

**Thanks for the Reviews. Sorry it was a short chapter, wrote it quickly.**

**I hope you Enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Chapter Five, No yelling, Talking **

When I got home I just went to my room with Chloe. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jake probably showed up. I didn't want Chloe to hear the screaming but I wanted her to meet her dad.

I took her to her room and let her grab a couple of toys. I put on one of her movies and played with her. Soon the doorbell wrong and I knew who it was. I got up with Chloe in my arms while she had one of her small stuffed animals and went to answer it. I took in a deep breath when I saw that it was only Jared.

To say I was relived was true I guess. A part of me wasn't ready to face Jake yet even though I knew it was coming. Sooner than I had planned.

Jared hugged me and then kissed my forehead after kissing Chloe's. "I am so sorry that happened." He sounded sincere.

"It's okay, I guess. Better sooner than later right." I said trying to give a smile but it wasn't real and Jared saw right through it.

"I know you Miranda. I know your upset," Jared said closing the door.

"Of course I'm upset," I snapped. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just talk to me. I mean our family is getting back on track after so long. I'm not going to loose you again and I promise Jake won't mess this up."

"Mess what up? There's nothing to mess up because we're over, or you haven't heard we broke up!" I snapped.

I couldn't control it. I knew it was messed up to talk to Jared like this but I was just so angry and confused and not to mention I was hurt! I mean after everything, ugh. This just made me so angry.

I thought about sending Chloe to mom's for the night but that would most likely cause a problem. I knew I would be seeing Jake again today and I knew that he would want to see Chloe.

"I can already guess he hates me," I said with tears in my eyes. Jared was shaking his head while I just nodded. "You know what I know he does and I know he's upset with me but I wont let him have Chloe." I cradled Chloe even more than I already was.

"I won't let him have her Jared," I said shaking my head and I was really crying now. I couldn't believe this. I was just so upset.

My tears were coming out faster and faster now. I couldn't control them. I buried my face in the crook of Jared's neck. I just cried more and more. I felt it when my feet were picked up off of the ground.

I just kept crying while holding Chloe close to me and saw as Jared entered my bedroom. He let me ruin his shirt with my tear stains as I cried my eyes out. I didn't stop. I knew I shouldn't be doing this in front of her probably but I couldn't help it. I was just so upset.

"I'm...sorry..." I tried to apologize to Jared but he shook his head. I felt him kiss my head. He had better things to do right now then spend time with me. He could be spending his time with Kim.

I'm sure that's would he perferr doing right now instead of dealing with me and my problems. Crap, I would perferr that I mean I didn't want him getting in the middle of things. But if I was going to be honest I knew that even if he would still be there for me. That's just the kind of person he was.

I whipped my face and looking at Chloe. She was gazing at me her eyes slightly closing here and there. I could guess she was going to be out for the count any time soon. I knew she probably was in less than a minute. I leaned down and and kissed her forehead.

Wiping my eyes again I looked at Jared and tried to give him my best smile. "You know you don't have to stay here with me." 

Jared just shook his head at me. "No I want to be. Your my sister and I'll always be there for you."

I smiled that was so sweet. That's just the type of person he was though. I wanted to be alone though. It was obvious that a big part of him just wanted to make sure I didn't leave.

That was mainly the big part of the problem. Did I regret it? Not at all. I mean I did in some way but then I just, I understood why I did it. I hated the wedge that it made in my family though. I would take full on responsibility for that.

"Jared, please. I just want to be alone. I promise I'll see you tomorrow or something. I just need to be alone. Besides I'm not going to leave." I looked up at him but he didn't meet my gaze.

Well he looked back from me to Chloe for awhile before groaning and nodding his head. I smiled and kissed his cheek hugging him quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too Miranda. Look you and I both know Jake will be here but if things get out of control do not hesitate to call me." I could tell by his tone and the look on his face he was serious.

I nodded my head. "I promise, but I'm a big girl. I created this mess so I'm going to fix it!"

Jared being himself rolled his eyes but nodded his head before getting up giving me and Chloe one last kiss on the forehead and leaving. When he was in the doorway he stopped and turned around.

"I want you to meet Kim."

"I would love that," I grinned.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Come over to the house for breakfast. You know what it might be Emily's, I'll call you."

Emily?

I just nodded but didn't speak. I didn't have much to say right now. He must've got it because he left then. I heard the door close and knew he had locked it. I rocked back and forth a little bit longer with Chloe.

Chloe slept for what seemed a couple of hours probably about four. Whenever she played a lot she always did get tired and would take a longer nap or something.

When she woke up I knew she was hungry so I fed her quickly before I set her on my bed with a couple of toys. I watched her and she played with her animals. Occasionally she would look up and grin at me and I couldn't help but grin right back.

In one of her moments I heard the door bell ring. I took in a deep breath, this was probably it. I yelled that I was coming before picking up Chloe in my hands and of course she had to grab one of her animals before we went to the door.

I closed my eyes and then unlocked the door opening it. There he was, Jake. I moved out of the way gesturing for him to come in. He did so happily.

I closed the door then and locked it. This was sure going to be a very long night. "Listen Jake-," I tried to start but Jake cut me off.

"Is she mine?" That was his question.

I was a little taken back by the question. "Of course." I couldn't get mad with him I guess that much. "Look can we talk about this in my room?"

He nodded. I started to my bedroom and heard him as he followed behind me. When I got there I sat on my bed putting Chloe down in between my legs and she reached for her animals playing with them again.

Jake sat on the edge of the bed watching her and then looked at me. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "There are so many questions about the whole situation you can ask with why. Which one do you want first?"

"Why keep her from me?"

"I left okay. I didn't think about anything I just packed and then left. And then well it just went from there. Then this angel was born and everything. I just, I don't know. Mom convinced me to come back."

"Your mom knew that you were pregnant when you left?"

"Yeah I told her but I told her after I was already gone. She insisted on telling dad and that was it. I knew Jared would do something crazy if he found out without listening to the rest of the story."

Jake rubbed his forehead. "What's her name?"

He must've not heard earlier or he had probably been to preoccupied. "Chloe." I smiled.

He nodded to himself saying her name over, "Chloe."

I grinned and looked down at my angel. "Yeah."

"Can I hold her?"

"She's your daughter too, of course." Maybe the bad questions had been put off for right now.

Maybe this was going to be a good moment for them to.

Where was the camera when I needed it? This would be a good picture moment. I knew I had put it down somewhere. I looked on my dresser and then inside and found it.

By then Jake had Chloe in his arms. Her animals had been abandoned and she was now focusing her attention on her dad. She analyzed him for a few moments before her face went into a grin.

I snapped a quick picture and smiled. Jake looked at me and grinned. There it was. My favorite smile.

"I have another question," I groaned when he said this.

"Miranda you owe me that much," Jake said seriously. I nodded knowing that he was 100% correct.

"I know. What's your question?"

"Why didn't you come to me when you first got here? I mean how many days were you even here for?"

"I wasn't even here a full week so calm down. And I went to my parents that was the first place I really went and then I just went to Billy's today. I was going to come to you soon."

Jake nodded. He was going to say something else when Chloe stretched in his arms. "She's tired."

Jake nodded again but didn't speak so I decided to. "Stay."

If I was going to be honest I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right. Jake looked happy I had asked. He stood and I put the pillows that I didn't want off the bed before opening the covers. Jake sat and I told him I would be back before grabbing my pajamas and changing.

When I got back Chloe was sleeping in the middle of the bed. I got on the other side and turned my light off. Even in what should've been darkness Jake and I just starred at one another. "We will continue in the morning." Jake stated.

I nodded. "Yeah, goodnight."

**Let me know what you think & again, not sure when I will be updating again. Hopefully in the next week or so updates can go back to normal. (:**


	6. Fake Smile

**Thanks for the Reviews. I hope you Enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Chapter Six, Fake Smile **

Waking up in the morning was awkward, well it felt awkward at first. I looked at Chloe and smiled but I then titled up my head and saw Jacob. He was gazing up at the ceiling, awake. The events from yesterday came running back to me.

He must've felt me awake or something because soon he was looking at me. I met his gaze and just stared. No words were needed. This moment was a good moment. It wasn't a fake one. And I was just going to enjoy it while it lasted because I had a feeling soon Jake and I would end up arguing.

I looked away from Jake and looked at Chloe. I lightly took my finger and traced it around her cheeks before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She moved but other than that didn't want up. She turned around and her head ended up on Jake's arm.

I looked at him. He seemed to be enjoying the moment. Good, he didn't mind. I could see that he was already warming up to her. I could see it last night to but wasn't sure if that was just what I wanted to see, it was but I'm glad that it was real.

Braking the silence Jake spoke first, "Hey."

"Hi." I wanted to keep it short and simple. That felt like the best way to do things.

"So, what's on the Agenda for today?" Jake asked as if nothing happened. Maybe he was forgiving me or something. I would love that. I mean really. That would be the best thing ever.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I told Jared that I would be over mom and dad's today. He still thinks that I'm going to end up skipping town or something."

"I can understand why," Jake said looking away from my face. I rolled my eyes and turned around so I wasn't facing him. So much for a good morning.

From that point on we just listened to one another's breathing. We still refused to look at each other. It wasn't until Chloe made a noise that meant she was soon going to awake I turned and looked at my angel. When she slowly opened her eyes I smiled at her and placed another kiss on forehead.

"Good Morning," I told her and she smiled at me. She looked around though and looked at Jake. He was gazing at her a smile at the corner of his lips. When there gazes met he showed it.

Before I could pick her up to get her dressed and stuff for the day she moved and climbed onto Jacob's chest so she was looking down at him smiling. "Hi baby girl." Jacob said to her.

I felt warm, my body go limp. I couldn't feel myself. All I could do was cherish the moment of Jake and Chloe in front of me.

"Your great with her," I commented. Jake gave me a small smile before turning his attention back to our daughter.

It felt good to say that, well think it. We would definitely have to have a conversation about her later tough. Weather Jake and I would get along or not we needed to have a agreement on Chloe like who would have her on weekends and weekdays.

I got up from bed and started to leave but before I knew it someone yanked my arm. I turned around and saw Jake standing there with Chloe in his arms. She looked anxious.

"Where are you going?" He wondered.

"To get Chloe's things ready for the day," I told him trying to get out of his grip. Wow, he was really strong.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you earlier, my parents house. Would you like to come? Do you want to go somewhere after so we can talk more or something?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I would love that. Just let me go home and get changed," Jake said handing Chloe to me. She stretched her arms out and I smiled when I had her in my arms.

Jake gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead and then just looked at me. He frowned and then left. I didn't move until I heard the door slam shut. I rolled my eyes and then went back to make sure the door was locked. It was. I would open it when Jake got back which probably wouldn't be for like half an hour.

I gave Chloe a quick back. I turned my phone on when I started drying off. I saw I had a voice mail and picked up Chloe calling the person back before I forgot to. The number looked so familiar to me.

When I called it back I got an answer on the fifth ring. "Victoria's Secret, Alyssa speaking."

I smiled, "Hey Alyssa. It's me Marissa. You called?"

"Oh, hey girl I missed you." Alyssa and I had been really good friends before I left and everything happened. "Yeah you got your job. And if you called back we were supposed to tell you when you start and everything."

I smiled at Chloe, she looked curious now. She had so many different facial expressions all the time I kissed the tip of her nose. "Let me have it," I said looking for a pen and paper.

I wasn't sure why there was one in Chloe's room but was pretty grateful. "Okay so your hours on-," I cut her off before she can finish, "How many days a week am I working?" I wondered.

"Out of seven days only four. Do you want more though?"

"No, that is alright, sorry you can continue." That was fine with me. I mean I had three days to spend with Chloe.

"Okay so on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday your hours are from 10 P.M. To 3 in the afternoon. And then on Friday only 10 P.M. To 2."

"Alright thanks." I smiled. My hours were fine I liked them. And I would have time to spend with Chloe.

"Welcome. And just to remind you everyday a thirty minute lunch brake which for you would start a twelve."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"What day do I start back up?" I wondered thinking of when I could put Chloe in day care.

"Monday starting the week after next. Anything else?"

"Nope that's it. See you later Alyssa."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Wait!" She called over the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you while you were gone Miranda."

"I missed you to," I told her truthfully. I heard the phone click and hung up to. I missed all of my friends so much. I wondered how school friends were doing and stuff.

I did want to graduate or at least get my diploma. I would have to talk to mom about that to see if it was possible. I mean I did have good grades in school and stuff. But mom was good with that type of stuff so I would have to ask her later on today.

I changed Chloe quickly. I put her in a shirt and then a zipper pink sweatshirt over it and matching sweatpants with sneakers. When I was done I did her hair combing through it and then leaving it out. She usually liked it best that way.

I heard the door ring when I was done. Perfect timing for Jared. I knew that was probably him making sure I didn't leave in the night or something. If he had been watching my house I really wouldn't be surprised.

I went to the door and opened it to see Jacob.

He walked in and closed the door when he was done. "Back already?" I asked trying to lighten the mood smiling.

"Yeah, what you think I'd leave and not plan on coming back? That's you not me!" Jake snapped.

What was wrong with him? I didn't mean to be offending. "Jake I was just joking," I told him looking down.

He looked at me and then Chloe, "Whatever." He said reaching for her. Chloe reached for him at the same time and he took her willingly.

"Um, just got her ready. I just gotta shower and change and then we can leave."

"Take your time," Jake said as I turned and walked to the bathroom. I just turned back and nodded. I took a quick ten minute shower and then went back to my room to change.

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a white shirt and my black zipper jacket over it. I wore my patterned black and white scarf and my white sneakers.

When I was ready I got all of my stuff and Chloe's back. I met Jake in the living room. He was playing with Chloe happily. It was good to see her so happy.

Jake was the first to leave and I followed locking the door. I put my stuff in the back as Jake put Chloe in her car seat and then got into the passenger side as I got into the drivers side.

It was a quite drive to my parents house. When we got there Jake got Chloe and her stuff going to the door. Jared answered glaring at Jake. I could see them having a private conversation but when I walked off, of course it ended.

I rolled my eyes taking Chloe from Jake and giving him a fake smile going in. I wasn't happy with him and he wasn't happy with me wonderful. Not that I cared to be honest.

I walked straight to the kitchen to find mom cooking breakfast. Someone was in a chair that wasn't facing me but I paid no attention. "Morning Mom." I said getting her attention and the girl in the seat.

"Morning Miranda," mom looked at me. "Hello baby doll," she said to Chloe reaching out for her.

I gave Chloe to her. And then turned my attention to the girl in the seat, "KIM!" I screamed rushing to give her a hug. She chuckled and hugged me back. I immediately took the seat closet to her.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked. I totally approved of Kim and Jared going out. They deserved each other.

"I'm really good, how are you?" I wondered.

"I'm great." She smiled.

"You and Jared?" I wondered smiling and raising my eyebrows. Kim just blushed.

"You are so nozzy," Jared's voice said making us turn around as he walked in Jacob right behind him. Jared stopped in front of me and gave me a look and he was frowning.

"That was my seat," Jared complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Too bad!"

"MOM," Jared said smirking.

"MOM," I said right back smiling.

"Is not here right now leave a message at the beep, beep," Mom said joking around. Everyone laughed except Jake but oh well.

Jake looked at me and frowned before speaking, "I have to go out and talk to Sam but I'll be back later," Jake said and then he went over and kissed Chloe's forehead. He said hello to mom and then gave me a look disappearing.

He was really starting to piss me off.

"He's such a ass whole," Jared said before looking to Chloe and saying, "Sorry sweetie."

I rolled my eyes. That was so Jared. "Your stupid." I told him.

"You see," he said pointing to mom and stomping his foot. "She's being mean to me. And to think I would always be the one to get into trouble."

"Well let's be honest now, I'm the one with the million dollar smile," I flashed a bright smile.

Mom laughed, and Kim joined in giggling. "You see mom and Kim agree so your out beat brother," I patted him on the shoulder.

Jared fake glared at me before smiling and sitting down next to Kim and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed scarlet and I looked away smiling.

"Mother," I said jokingly.

She turned and faked glared at me just like Jared before turning around focusing back on the food. "Yes, daughter?"

"Tell your son that's it's breakfast. And he can have fun later," I winked at Kim. She started laughing.

"Yeah, later." Kim smiled.

I couldn't help laugh. Never though that I would hear her say that. "Yay!" Jared exclaimed.

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Just want to say thanks for all of the reviews, really appreciate them, thank you(: Let me know what you think of the chapter, review, alert, favorite(:**

**Any questions or anything just message, glad to answer!(:**


	7. Getting Scolded

**Thanks for the Reviews. I hope you Enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Chapter Seven, Getting Scolded **

I helped mom finish breakfast, even Kim helped. Jared just played with Chloe. Really he was just making noise. I ended up throwing a grape at him which he caught in his mouth and ate. I rolled my eyes, he would do that.

"Something smell's wonderful," a voice said from the front door.

I already knew that it was Paul, no surprise there. I mean for breakfast he usually always shows up or anytime there's food. No one mines though, Paul is extended family.

"Paul," mom exclaimed rushing to hug him. "It's been awhile. Why haven't you stopped by lately?" She scolded.

"Paul," I gasped. "You haven't come by to eat in awhile? What's been going on?"

Paul rolled his eyes at me and turned his attention back to mom. "Took some more shifts. Jake hasn't exactly been in the right state of mind since things."

I glared at the wall. "He hasn't been in the right state of mind, well maybe instead of thinking about the bad side of things he should try and focus on the good." I said almost forgetting I had a knife in my hands.

Jared told me to calm down so I relaxed, for now. When it came to the subject I knew that anything could just set me off.

I had to admit though, breakfast was nice. We all ate with Chloe on my lap giggling because of the faces Jared was making at her. I couldn't help roll my eyes at him sometimes.

"Come on Jared," Paul said when he was done.

"Why?"

"Sam need's us, ugh he need's help with something. So come on, Bye Chloe, Kim," Paul turned to me and smirked, "Bye Miranda."

"Bye." I smiled. Paul really wasn't that bad.

I couldn't help wonder why they had to go though, something was off. And if I could guess I figured Jake would be there too. After giving Kim a quick kiss then myself, mom and Chloe, Jared soon left to.

"Weird," I felt like I was missing the big picture. Something was right in front of my face but I couldn't make it out.

"What's going on?" I didn't partially ask a specific person, I was asking both Mom and Kim to confide in me and tell me.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough Miranda," mom said sweetly. "But for now, it's not my choice to tell you."

"Fine. But if they were in trouble would you tell me?" I wondered. I would want to help even if it was Jacob I didn't care.

"Yes," Mom replied but her voice was a bit shaky. She turned away from me so that I wouldn't see her face. She already knew that she wasn't the best liar in the world.

I turned my attention back to Kim for now and smiled raising my eyebrows she blushed. "You know the boy's are all out doing whatever, we should do the same. Especially before I have to go to work."

"Where do you work?" Kim wondered before mom could ask.

I smiled, "Victoria's Secret. And I was thinking of putting Chloe in daycare, it's right by my job." 

Mom spoke then, "No. Why don't you just let her spend the day with me?"

"Mom, what's wrong with daycare? You did that with Jared and I," I told her.

"Nothing but still I want time with my granddaughter. I just got her back." 

"Mom-," I started but she silenced me giving me the puppy dog look. No one could really resist her puppy dog look, it was just so...cute.

"Come one Miranda. And it will be better because you can save and everything. I think Chloe would love to hang out more with Grandma," Mom said smiling. And the light was shinning off her eyes, it was cute.

"Alright, I will think about it." I told her looking away for a second and then turning back to Kim. "Anyway so before I go back to work we should do something."

"I'm free today," she grinned.

"Perfect. What do you say mom?"

"Well why you two go and do some girl stuff why don't you leave me with Chloe?" She grinned.

I looked at Kim and she gave me a smile titling her head. I knew that Mom wanted to spend time with Chloe since she had missed out on so much time already. So I was going to give it to her.

"Alright," I said getting up.

We all walked to the door and Mom rested Chloe on her hip. I waved smiling and gave Chloe a quick kiss on her head. "I'll be back, love you." I said turning around and getting into my car. Kim got into the passenger side.

"So where do you want to go?" I said pulling out of the driveway already missing Chloe.

Kim shrugged, doesn't really matter. I nodded. "Seattle?"

She got a worried expression. "What's wrong with Seattle?" I asked.

"Ugh, nothing just not safe right now on the news and stuff. How about Port Angeles." I nodded. "Okay."

It was a quite drive, I could tell that Kim was nervous. I had a feeling it was about me being Jared's sister but there was something else there. Something else was definitely bothering her.

"Are you okay?" I wondered pulling into the mall.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." 

I nodded understanding.

When we got to the Mall it was weird. We went to a couple of store's first. American Eagle, Wet Seal, and more. We even went into a couple baby stores. I was surprised when Kim bought Chloe a couple of hours.

"Kim, you didn't have to do that." I told her.

She waved the comment off, "I wanted to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. Wow, she really was sweet. No wonder she and Jared were placed together. Perfect match.

We went to the car after a bit of shopping. I had tried on a couple of dressy outfits but not really, where was I going to wear them to? I bought them anyway though, new know.

We went to have lunch at Starbucks. We got drinks and bagels. When we sat down I asked her some questions.

"So how are you? You know after High School and everything?" I wondered.

Kim shrugged, "I'm good I guess. I work in La Push at one of the small stores there." She commented.

It came back to me. I remember before I left she had worked somewhere I believe it was...dammit I couldn't remember. To be honest I their was a question I really wanted to ask her so I wasn't exactly worried.

"So, I don't mean to be nosy...well not that much but um..." I wasn't sure how to word my question correctly but Kim did, "You want to know how my relationship with your brother is going," she grinned.

I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head, "Nah, it's cool. It's going to great to be honest. I really like him. And it's like we're meant to be together."

"Aw."

"I know. I just I don't want to ruin it."

I leaned in closer to her, "The way he talks about you don't worry. I don't think it will end."

"Really."

I nodded. "Yes. The way he talks about you is amazing. I wish someone would talk about me like that."

"What about Jacob?"

I froze for a second. Those feeling were returning. I mean of course they had already been there but I was beginning to remember why I had fallen in love with Jacob Black in the first place.

"Sorry," Kim said like she had something wrong.

I shook my head, "No. You said nothing wrong. I was just thinking about how my feelings for him are just getting stronger like they were before-," I said cutting off.

"And?" She could tell there was something else.

"I don't know. It's like I want to be with him I mean we have a daughter together but at the same time I know that means that we won't be the same as before and I'm fine with that. I just want to know where his head's at. You know?"

Kim nodded. "I understand and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. And I'm sure Jake will be involved. He has his issues especially when it comes to Bella Swan but hopefully he will choose right!" Kim stated.

I smiled. "Thank you. And yeah I don't know. Have you met Bella?"

"Yeah, only one time though. He brought her over to Sam's and then he and Jared got into it. After that he and Bella both left."

"He and Jared got into it?" I wondered.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. They went outside and argued. I wasn't really paying attention though," that was a lie but I didn't call her on it just simply nodded.

"Wow. I never meant to cause so much trouble," I said. I knew it was about me but I made it seem like I was guessing.

Kim shook her head. "I don't think it was you just you see not everyone likes Bella."

"As in everyone, your referring to.." Kim made a face and then smiled for a second, "Oh yeah well just like our..ugh pac- group. Jared, Sam Uley, Emily Young, Paul, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call and some others."

I nodded. I could've sworn she was going to say pack. I felt as if I was missing something. No, pack was a pack of wolves. I had to be mistaken. Maybe she had something on her mind.

"Wow. I knew he hanged out with Sam and Paul and some of the others. So much has changed."

Kim nodded. "Yeah a lot has but don't worry."

I smiled again, "So you ready? It's almost five and knowing Jared he will want to be spending time with you right now."

Kim laughed and nodded as we got up and headed back to La Push. It was a nice drive back. We chatted all the way. She really was a fun and interesting person to hang out and talk to. I could see myself confiding in her if I ever needed advice or anything like that.

As I pulled up at Mom's my door was open before I could even reach my seat-belt. I looked and it was Jacob. Kim got out and ran to hug Jared who was coming up to her.

Jacob looked pissed off. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked well yelled stepping out of the car.

He started shaking and then slightly composed himself. Good, he was holding out daughter! And I didn't want him to yell either.

"What the hell is my problem? You up and disappeared!" He screamed in my face.

Chloe looked anxiously from Jacob and I. I started rocking myself on the heels of my shoes back and forth. "THAT'S WHAT YOUR SO PISSED ABOUT!" I composed my voice before speaking again. "I went to the mall with Kim. I'm sorry I didn't send out the memo," I said in a mocking tone.

If Jake was pissed off before he was 10 times pissed now. Jared came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder giving him a look.

Jacob slightly calmed and I took that moment to hold Chloe. "Hi baby." I smiled at her and she grinned back.

I glanced back up at Jake. He spoke a little bit calmer than, "Look Miranda you can't do that. I'm just getting used to having you back!"

"Do you think if I was leaving I would've left my daughter behind!" If I was leaving I would've been far away from here probably almost back to a different state and would've had Chloe.

"I know you would've taken her, like you did the last time."

I noticed Mom and Dad were in the doorway looking worried. Dad looked like he was about to approach us but Mom stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a signal to Jacob.

I had a feeling that I was the only one who didn't know what that meant, Chloe didn't count.

"We are not talking about this hear," I said opening up my trunk. Kim walked over and got her bags and then closed it for me.

She and Jared stood by Mom and Dad watching. "Well we need to talk about it!"

"Didn't we somewhat resolve things! I mean I know there's more to discuss but really!"

"No, actually. We got now where close!"

"Fine. Then we can talk tomorrow you know what no we can talk way later because I don't want to be around you!" I screamed, glaring at Jacob putting Chloe in the back

She started making goo-goo ga-ga noises which I would've found the cutest like I always do if I wasn't so pissed. I still smiled though. She was making me happier. Having her close.

Once she was buckled in I got into my front seat, "Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"HOME!" I took in deep breaths. I needed them. "Mom, Dad, Jared, Kim see you later. Jacob see you whenever." I began to close the door but Jacob's fist stopped me.

"I want to see Chloe!"

"Fine. Then come over tomorrow or something. But we aren't talking about it tomorrow, I want us to be alone when we do and I'm not letting you scream at me the whole time!"

He glared at me but let me drive off home. To be honest I really didn't want to see him tomorrow. Jacob Black was really pissing me the fuck off!


	8. Next Level

**Chapter Eight, Next Level**

Jacob Black.

Ugh! I just wanted to scream. I wanted to hit something, smash something, I don't know I just, I don't know. He was making me crazy at this point.

Once I arrived home and stopped the car I got out to see Jacob holding Chloe. What the hell! How did he- I mean he was- and then he- what the hell was going on?

"Alright, how did you do that?" I wanted a straight forward answer from him. No games.

"What are you talking about?" 

"No games. It had to take you at least maybe five, ten minutes to get here. And your cars not even here. What did you do run?"

**Jacob's POV:**

I've been here for about a good two minutes already. I couldn't resist to hold Chloe in my arms again. So once the car stopped I opened the doors and got here in my arms.

She just fit right there, in my arms. It was just amazing.

Just to know that I had a daughter, it sparked something in me. I loved her so much. I knew that Miranda and I had to work things out for Chloe's sake. Things would end up badly if we didn't besides she was my imprint after all.

Yeah, I imprinted on her. It was weird the first couple of seconds when it happened I was kind of thrilled to not to be tied to Bella anymore and then I was livid. I felt that Bella was my only one true love.

So I rebelled against Miranda. I knew that it was a stupid move but I really had no clue what else I was supposed to do. I felt like Bella was my only one true love. We can't help the way we feel sometimes.

"Alright how did you do that?" Miranda asked me, she had a serious look on her face. Oh crap. A part of me just wanted to smirk it off and leave her wondering while the other part of me was scolding myself for being careless.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered playing dumb. By her look I could tell that wasn't going to work though.

"No games. It had to take you at least maybe five, ten minutes to get here. And your cars not even here. What did you do run?"

I laughed a little bit. I did run here just not in human form. Going wolf was always a good option for me if I needed to get somewhere fast, I mean really fast.

"Something like that." I wanted to leave her mind wondering but for a split second I couldn't help but wonder if I gave too much information.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Don't push the issue," I almost begged. There was a time and a place for everything. And now was not the time or place to tell her about the wolf thing.

"Whatever Jake. You want to know something you are really a piece of work. I just don't understand you."

"That goes both ways." I snapped at her. I didn't mean to though, I really didn't. It was just the whole situation was fucked up and she really knew how to push my last nerves.

"You know what I really don't want to argue with you Jake," she spoke softly but there was still a edge in her voice.

"I don't want to argue with you either. But I am still pissed off with you. I mean how could you just leave and not tell me about our child!" the anger was building up in me. Quickly.

"I bet that you are upset but you can't just blame me, maybe leaving wasn't the best choice that I ever made but it's not just my fault."

"It's mostly your fault!"

"Oh so are we going to do that Jacob? Are we going to sit here and scream and yell about whose fault it is? Or are we going to be adults about the situation."

Miranda walked ahead and went to go open the door to the house. I followed her inside and went to sit down with Chloe still in my arms. I heard Miranda when she closed the door and when she came over and sat down next to me.

"Let's be adults Jacob, please. If not for me than for Chloe." If she only knew, I would do anything for her and Chloe.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry. Things could've gone better with everything that happened," if you asked me things should've gone better.

"Yes, they could've."

Miranda slightly glared at me and if this wasn't a serious matter I just would've found it cute. She continued to speak though, "I realize that I should've come back and things especially after Chloe was born but I couldn't."

"You shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Can't we try to get past that, please? Can't we just leave that alone just even if it's for five minutes while we are talking?" 

I wanted to do that. I really wanted to do what she had asked but I couldn't. I couldn't because it was always there, would always haunt me how I missed part of my child's life.

"I want to move past that. I really do but I can't."

"I understand but can we please just talk about something different for at least five minutes about the situation?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

We were both just starring at each other for a moment. It was all quite until Chloe let out a small cry. "What's wrong with her?" I asked instantly.

"Hungry. And then I will put her back to sleep," Miranda stretched her arms out for Chloe and I handed Chloe to her not really wanting her. I considered asking if I could go to but I just stayed behind.

I was kind of glad to be left to my thoughts just for a little bit. I still needed to know a lot about my daughter. Birthday, favorite color, favorite animal, favorite food to eat even though she was still a baby and so much more.

Eventually Miranda came back. "Where's Chloe?" I asked when Miranda sat down next to me.

"She's sleeping. After she ate she fell asleep quick. Long day for her."

"Wasn't she with your Mom all day?" I wondered.

Miranda nodded, "Yeah she was. I guessed they played all day or maybe watched movies I don't know. I never got a chance to really talk to Mom."

"Because of me." that was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't want to argue so I'm going to ignore that statement. We do need to talk about things though. What do you want to know about Chloe."

I wanted to things about Miranda too but I decided to keep that important detail to myself.

"What's her full name?"

"Chloe Mae Black."

"When's her birthday?"

"November 3rd."

"Wow. That's um...coming up really soon." a lot of suggestions now ran through my head of things to get Chloe.

"I know. Can't believe it will a year since I had her soon-," I could tell she wanted to say more but she stopped probably to spare my feelings. I wasn't sure.

"Yeah."

"What does she like to do?"

"Watching Disney Movies is something she enjoys often."

"What is her favorite color?"

"Pink. She loves pink."

"Um. What's her favorite toy?"

"A teddy bear."

"Oh." I asked Miranda some more questions about Chloe before I stopped. It was really late and you could see by her face that Miranda was ready to go to sleep.

"You look tired. You should go and get some sleep." I told her.

"I'm fine."

"No, you need to get some sleep."

Miranda gave me a cold hard look and I gave her one right back. She backed down after awhile. "Alright fine."

"Yeah besides I have to get going." I had to talk to Sam.

"Why?" Miranda wondered and then bit her lip, she was so cute. "Never mind, it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay. I just have to talk to Sam."

"Sam Uley?"

I nodded, "Yeah him."

She gave me a look and she had mixed emotions that I couldn't make out. "Well goodnight Jacob."

"Can I see Chloe before I leave?"

"Of course." Miranda took my hand and guided me to Chloe's room.

I walked in by myself. I heard Miranda when she stopped at the door and I knew she was going to watch this moment between Chloe and I.

Looking down at my daughters sleeping form I grinned at how peaceful she looked right now. I bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Daddy loves you. So, so much."

I gave Chloe one last meaningful look before turning around. I walked over and stood in front of Miranda. "I want to see her tomorrow. Spend time with her."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Um, I'll be here sometime in the Morning. Doe the time matter?"

She shook her head no and spoke, "Just as long as it's after seven."

I just nodded. "I'll be here around eight."

"Okay. She'll be ready."

I nodded and left. Once I was outside I heard Miranda lock the door, good she was taking safe persuasions. When I was done I went into wolf form. I was alone, thankfully.

I knew that Seth and Embry were due to be on patrol soon so I ran quick to Sam and Emily's house. Once I got there I phased back and pulled on my shorts running into the house.

"Hey Jake," Seth said happily.

"Sup, Seth."

"Patrol soon." He spoke and then continued eating whatever Emily had made.

"Hey guys," I spoke to everyone. "Emily."

She turned around and gave me a warm smile before returning to whatever it was that she was doing. "Where's Sam?"

"Right here," Sam came into view and wrapped his arms around Emily. I felt a little jealous, I wanted that kind of relationship but only with Miranda.

"Hey Sam."

"What's going on Jake?"

"I just got back from Miranda's." I stated rubbing my head a little bit.

"How is she?" Emily wondered.

"She's doing alright."

"And Chloe?" I grinned I couldn't help it and I wasn't going to hide it.

"She's amazing." 

"When will we all get to meet her?" that question came from Embry.

"I don't know, Miranda has agreed to let me spend some time with her tomorrow."

"Why?" Jared snapped.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you going to spend the whole day with Chloe and Miranda's not there?"

"Why shouldn't I be able to?" I wasn't really sure what Jared's problem was but I wasn't liking it. "Chloe is my daughter to." 

"I understand that but the last thing my sister needs to deal with is her daughter hanging around Bella Swan. That's where you were going to go right? To Bella's house, with Chloe?"

"No. I didn't plan on that."

"Jake I don't want you to hurt my niece or my sister," Jared growled. "And we all know how you are when it comes to Bella Swan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are obsessed with her!" Paul spoke seriously. "Don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not obsessed with her," I shouted getting irritated.

Everyone was just looking at me. It didn't take a genius to figure out they all thought that I was lying. To be honest a part of myself though I was lying.

"If your not obsessed with her than why do you always think about how she chose the wrong choice when your in wolf form?" Jared asked me and that hit a nerve.

Not because what he said was a lie but because I loved her and knowing that I loved her and she chose the leach over me hurt. I wasn't sure if I could get over that.

"Jacob." Sam's voice ranked with authority. "Get out of here."

I left out of the back window and phased just in time after getting my shorts around my ankle. I knew Sam telling me to get out was to help me before also so he didn't kill me for phasing in front of Emily.

Before I was out of ear range I heard the sound of yelling and someone being slapped on the head. I smirked to myself a little bit before thinking... I had a choice between girls.

It didn't seem that there was a need to chose though to everyone else but it seemed the choice was obvious. They just didn't understand. I loved them both. I was in love with two girls.

One that chose a vampire over me and one that ran from me.

Bella Swan and Miranda Cameron. I was in love with them both and wasn't sure about what I would do about it. I couldn't chose.


	9. Stand Up

**Chapter Nine, Stand Up**

I didn't really get any sleep to be honest, I just tossed and turned most of the time thinking about today. Right now I was in bed playing with a strand of hair, just thinking. Chloe. Jacob. Mom. Chloe. Jacob. Dad. Jared. Chloe. Jacob. Chloe.

Thinking of Chloe I ended up smiling.

I got to my feet later on and finally got her up. I gave her bath, changed her and then fed her. She was eating when someone knocked on the door. I looked to see Jared. He just came right through the door and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well hello to you too, Jared. What brings you here?" I asked smiling as I followed him into the kitchen.

"I can't stop by to see my sister?" he wondered but didn't face me when he asked. I could tell something twas bothering him, I knew him all too well.

"You can but something is definitely bothering you, what is it?" I wondered.

"Jacob."

I sighed and took a seat. I focused on Chloe and fed her the rest of her food, "What about Jacob?"

"Why are you letting him walk all over you?" Jared wondered.

I looked at him slowly. "I'm not." I couldn't help think to myself, was I? No. I wasn't, wait was I? Alright maybe a little bit but not a lot and how did he know that.

"Yes. You. Are." Jared stated strongly. "I mean I get it he's her father and all but that is no reason to let him act like he controls you and to let him act like he's the boss. He really isn't. I mean come on Miranda, put your foot down."

"You just don't understand," I snapped.

"What don't I understand, just talk to me and tell me."

"He missed a big part of his daughter's life because of me. I get that it wasn't just my fault but I do feel bad for what I did."

"That doesn't mean that he should be able to walk all over you."

"I know that."

"Then why would you let him do it? Why are you letting him do that to you Miranda?"

"I don't know." that was honest. I really didn't know.

"Well don't. I get he is her father but still, it isn't all your fault things happened the way that they did." I knew he was right, I did but that didn't stop me from feeling guilty.

"What do you suggest I do Jared? Huh? Cut him out of her life, I won't do that!"

"I didn't ask you too and no I don't want that but I don't want him walking all over you either. Put your foot down Miranda!"

I put my head in my hands. I knew that Jared was right but I just couldn't listen to him right now. I just wasn't in the mood.

"Jake's here."

I waited a few seconds and heard a knock from the door, Jared got it but I didn't understand. How did he know that Jake was here? I mean I was right by him and I didn't hear anything. Or maybe it was just me. Maybe I wasn't paying close enough attention.

I heard Jake come in and he grabbed Chloe from her high chair. "Hi, pretty girl. Are you ready to spend the day with Daddy?"

I couldn't help smile, he was already so good with her. "So what are you going to do with her today?"

"Go to the park in Forks and introduce her to Bella."

I glared. "Bella, as in Bella Swan?" Bella Swan. The reason for our brake up. Ugh, I didn't like her one bit. And through it all I just had a feeling that she was using Jake.

"Yeah. She wants to meet Chloe."

"And when did you talk to Bella about Chloe," I had every right to be angry. I mean I just didn't want Chloe around Bella. And I was going to put my foot down. Jared's words sparked in my head, don't let him walk all over you, put your foot down.

"This Morning. She called and asked how I was doing. She's always there for me," he stated proudly and I had a feeling he was throwing it my face but didn't have time to worry.

"Really? I thought Quil and Embry, your friends were always there for you!" I snapped. "You know what Jake? I don't care actually but I have a problem with my daughter meeting Bella."

"I want Bella to meet Chloe. She's my friend, Miranda!"

"Well what if I don't want her to meet Chloe?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing." Oh, Jacob was so lucky he was holding my daughter because I would have slapped him.

"It's not about being jealous Jake," I snapped at him getting even more annoyed. "It is about telling you NO! And you not listening to me!"

"Your saying no to something not serious."

"I am saying no to something serious. I don't want my daughter around her."

"Your daughter. You mean our daughter." he corrected me.

I guess I would have to get used to saying that but that was the least of my worry's right now. "Yeah, Jacob but that's not the issue-," he cut me off.

"Yes it is! My daughter, my daughter, my daughter, my daughter, when the are you going to understand it's our daughter?"

"I do understand that, but when are you going to understand, I don't want her around Bella and it has nothing to do with being jealous." 

"Then what has it got to do with Miranda?" Jacob screamed and Chloe started to cry.

Jared stepped in, "Jake, give Chloe to me."

"Why should I Jared? She is my daughter."

Jared gave him a hard glare and for a second it sounded like he muttered something but I wasn't sure. When Jake handed Chloe over I was sure that there was something I had missed.

Jared left the room with Chloe who wasn't crying as much now and I wanted to take her from his arms and comfort her.

"Wonderful. Just great Jake. Look," I looked him in the eyes. "Take her to the park. I am okay with that but not to Bella's."

"I want them to meet."

"Well as long as I have anything to do with it, today it is not happening." I told him seriously.

"Fine! Why don't you just tag along then?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know what, I think that would be a wonderful idea. So I can make sure you don't do anything sneaky," I snapped while Jacob took a step closer.

"Why would you think I would do something like that?" he wondered trying to keep a straight face but I didn't miss the smile playing on his lips.

"Because I know you."

"Whatever. If you insist on coming because you don't trust me then hurry up," he told me and I felt bad that I couldn't tell him that, that wasn't it but it was. I didn't trust him.

I gave him a glare and went into my room changing quickly. I put my shades on my head and stopped by Chloe's room to see that is where everyone was.

Chloe seemed to be entertaining clapping his hands together and holding up some of her stuffed animals like they were prizes. I got her bag that I packed for her and Jake and put it on my shoulder on top of my pocketbook.

I glanced at Chloe and noticed she was watching me, I bent down and scooped her up. "Hi baby. Hi, you ready?"

She cracked a small smile and I kissed her cheek. "Alright, let's go." I said to Jake.

"You know I can handle this on my own," he told me leading the way out. Jared looked satisfied with himself.

"Yeah, I know that but still I don't trust you."

"Fine, since you insist on coming why don't we just take your car." 

I thought about that and reached into my pocket tossing Jake the keys, "Wonderful idea."

He caught the keys and glared at me but didn't start an argument. I put Chloe in her car seat and smiled when I noticed she was toying around with her stuff animal. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before making sure she was secure and closing the door.

Jared stood in front of me, "You okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Your faith in me is really disappointing-," before I could finish again Jacob had something to say, "I know the feeling." 

I glared slightly but for some reason even I didn't know smirked at him before turning back to Jared. "Chloe and I are fine. I will talk to you later, go spend time with Kim."

His eyes softened at that. Oh, my brother was so in love with her. It was so obvious.

"See you later," he ran and ended up going through the woods.

"Why the hell is he going through the woods," I muttered to myself.

"He just is," snapped Jake.

"How did you hear me?"

"Get in the car."

"How did you hear me?"

"Get into the car before I end up just leaving you hear."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would," he raised his eyebrows and gave me a mischievous smile. I got in quickly. I had a feeling that he would actually leave me here.

"Let's go."

As he pulled out I noticed he kept glancing at me, "What?"

"Why do you have on sunglasses?"

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"I just do."

"Hm, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this Morning." I decided to ignore that.

**I know this isn't a very long chapter I just wanted to write something quick and kind of simple. Thank you for all of the review though from the last chapter. Until the next update. (:**

**Just a little preview of what's for next chapter, well just to fill you in, I will be introducing all of the wolves so far.**


	10. This was Bound to Happen

**Chapter Ten, This was Bound to Happen**

Ever since that day with Jake and Chloe at the park which was quite fun something had been on my brain. Eventually I knew someone no matter how much I tried, Chloe would end up meeting Bella or vise versa. Which ever way you waned to put it.

It had been awhile since then and Jake made sure to see Chloe everyday. A few times he fell asleep here but that was okay. When I noticed how Jake and I were getting closer and didn't really argue, maybe play argue but not seriously I smiled. Our relationship was getting better. That was a good sign.

I had learned to trust him more as well as him me. We hadn't exactly put 100% trust into each other but still it was getting there.

Chloe got to know her family better and I loved that. Especially seeing her bond with Billy and my parents, Jared, Kim and stuff even Paul. It was nice.

Also I had went back to work and was enjoying it. Everything was great there and it worked in with my regular schedule.

Jacob told me about his group of friends he wanted to introduce her too though. Sam Uley and them. I was okay with it and whenever he wanted to that was fine. Even though hearing Emily and Leah would be in the same room I hoped things went well.

Anyways currently I was sitting in my Mom's kitchen with her and Kim talking about what to do for Chloe's birthday. I couldn't believe she would be one soon.

"I can't believe she will be one soon," I said having to take in a deep breath and smile a bit. This was going to be amazing and I was glad I would be celebrating with my family and friends.

"I have meaning to ask, where is Chloe?" Kim wondered taking a sip of her coffee.

"She is over at Billy's house hanging out with him. Jacob is going to bring her home later on, around noon. I'm going to let her take a nap and then this thing at Emily Young's or the beach or whatever."

"Oh yeah, I am going with Jared." I grinned at Kim. Thank god so I would have someone to talk to and stuff. I didn't want to feel out of place, I don't know. Besides I knew this was an exciting night for Jacob especially.

His best friends, Quil and Embry would finally get to meet Chloe.

"Oh, why don't you just have her birthday here?" Mom wondered.

I looked around. Was bigger than my house. I guess that would be able to work. And I was sure everyone would be able to fit here. "Alright," I told Mom. "Sounds like a plan."

"What should be the theme, anything particular?" Kim wondered looking at me.

I really just wanted to her to have fun. Whatever she wanted. She was my little girl and I still couldn't believe she would be fun.

"Well she loves her Disney Princesses and she loves her teddy bear." 

"I we would be able to pull of a princess theme," Mom smiled. I nodded laughing, "Agreed."

We got straight to work then planning things. Kim and I ended up going out for a little bit when Mom got an emergency call and found a cake place that was in Forks. We got one ordered in early before Chloe's birthday and Kim had offered to pick it up the day of.

We went back to Mom's and hung out for a bit more planning. Mom came back looking a bit stressed but said it was nothing. Something was bothering her, I could tell.

I didn't push the issue though for I had to meet Jake and Chloe soon. I left eventually and thanked them for helping going home. Jake was already there when I showed up. He didn't seem to notice me really though.

He was running around chasing after Chloe even though he was right on her heels. I smiled at this, they were so cute.

Chloe saw me and then started running towards me. She had a hat on and it was flopping. I laughed a bit and scooped her up. "Chloe," I said grinning and kissing her forehead. "I missed you so much. Did you have fun at Grandpa Billy's?"

Chloe nodded her head excitedly before saying, "Mama."

She had said the word awhile ago surprising Jake and I but hey, I wasn't complaining. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"I still can't get used to her saying that," I told Jake going into the house. It was getting chillier outside.

He smiled closing the door for me. "Is she hungry?" I asked him.

"No, she is just tired. I made sure she ate at the house before we left again. Ate it all like a champ." Jake smiled.

"What time are we supposed to be going to Sam and Emily's or the beach or whatever?" I wondered.

"Sam and Emily's around six, six thirty, we have time. Anyways we might go to the beach really just depends on the whether." Jake told me.

I nodded, "Yeah, well let's see if we can get her to nap so she can meet some new people that have been waiting to see her soon," I gave Chloe excited eyes and noticed how her eyes looked droopy a bit.

"Chloe let's have a nap, huh?" she shook her head, she could be really stubborn sometimes.

"I blame you for it," I told Jake not looking at him walking to my room, he followed. "Blame me for what?" he wondered as we entered my room.

"Her stubbornness. She doesn't want to sleep."

"Oh you can't blame me," I knew he was smiling and I turned around and couldn't help smile at him either.

I sat on my bed rocking Chloe and Jake sat down next to me. "Chloe, let's take a nap," I told her trying to make my voice come out in excitement and she frowned.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah that's going to want her take a nap. I will be right back," he said leaving for a minute.

I smiled at him. He was probably right that was the last way to get her to nap. She could probably hear the fakeness in my voice.

Jacob came back with Chloe's teddy bear and I smiled. He handed it to her and she smiled snuggling into it. At first she just wiggled it in her hands for awhile and I laid back so I was laying on my bed with her laying on my stomach. Jake laid down watching her.

"She's getting there, her eyes," he told me.

I noticed how they were drooping too and soon she was down for the count. "Thanks, Jake." I said closing my eyes. I felt sleep was going to overcome me soon too.

"For what?"

"Being here. I know the situation wasn't easy," I turned my head so that I was facing him. "But thank you."

"Your welcome."

The silence that came over us was nice. I felt myself slipping, letting go and going to sleep. And I felt a strand of hair being moved from my face but ignored it. As well as Chloe soon, I was down for the count.

When I woke up it was slowly. I let my eyelids flutter before taking in the scene. I was laying on my bed, next to Jacob, my head on his shoulder and Chloe in my arms. I rubbed my eyes a bit and didn't want to disrupt Chloe or Jacob so didn't move much and just smiled.

I yawned and put my free hand that wasn't on Chloe's back over my mouth. Turning my head around I relaxed a bit. I got my phone and saw the time. Crap. Crap. Crap.

I hit Jake's shoulder softly, he ignored it at first before I hit his shoulder again and hissed as quietly as possible, "Jacob Black, wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "What?"

"We overslept." I showed him the time and he chuckled. "That's what your freaking out about, I told you six to six thirty."

"It is fifteen minutes into six. Get up!"

"Well don't wake up Chloe. She looks so peaceful," and he was right, she did really look peaceful.

"I know she does but still, just get up! And I'm not going to wake her up, can you just take her for a minute."

Jake chuckled, "Your so weird Miranda. Freaking over nothing." he did take her though and she snuggled into the crook of his neck as I moved and got up.

"I just hate being late. And I have to go get ready," I told him.

"What you have on is fine," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Jake." I grabbed some quick stuff and went to the bathroom and changed.

Once I was out of the shower I put on skinny jeans, sneakers and I had on a shirt with a hoodie over it. I put my hair in a braid to the side and smiled at myself leaving.

"Miranda, there was no need to change," Jacob told me but I ignored him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you ready?" I asked. I already had Chloe's bag packed just in case.

"Yeah, let's go. She still hasn't woken up yet," he told me as we left the house. Good, she really did need her rest.

"What did she do at Billy's?" I wondered.

"Oh well when I got there she was going on and on about mama, mama, mama and something that only she was able to understand, just entertaining dad to be honest. Then she started screaming Dada and stuff. It was quit funny."

I laughed a bit. That was my daughter, the entertainer. "But before that she was just playing and crawling around. He told me he thought she was just going to talk around but she didn't quite get to that point."

I nodded. Chloe hadn't walked yet but I knew she would eventually. Just not at the moment she wasn't ready. She would be soon though.

"What did you do today?"

"Was with Quil and Embry for a little and then was over Sam's house for a bit. Emily is excited for today."

"You see, she is excited and you wouldn't mind if we ended up late," I joked.

Jake let out his laugh, "Yeah, okay sorry. Besides it's not that big of deal. Ugh, you know Leah is going to be there right?"

I nodded, "Yeah I know. She and Emily won't get into it will they?"

"No. Leah doesn't really speak for that to happen," poor Leah. Everyone knew what happened on the reservation. I felt bad for her. People just called her grumpy and stuff but they just didn't understand.

"Poor Leah."

"What?" Jake asked as if he was in disbelief of what I had said or if he just wasn't sure what I said at all.

"I said, 'poor Leah' people just call her grumpy and stuff, I know they still do. And I feel bad. They don't know her, they don't understand her pain in life."

"Alright she is hurt that doesn't mean she has to be a complete bitch to people."

"What do you expect her to do? I know when it first happened she was mean and all but-," Jake's laugh, high pitch laugh cut me off. I turned to see Chloe stir but she was still asleep.

"Ha. Yeah, I wish she was the same way she was then," Jake told me laughing a bit. "She is even worse now."

"She can't be," I said. Could she? Before I thought she was bad but worse? I felt so bad for her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," he popped the P. "Oh, you'll see if maybe. I actually hope not, at least not with Chloe around. Speaking of, look who woke up from her long nap."

I turned and Chloe was indeed awake, stretching out her little arms. She was so cute, "Hi there, pretty girl. Had a good nap?"

Chloe smiled and nodded a bit. I noticed something and looked closer. What the hell? I smiled and turned back around. I would have to check that later.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it looks like she might be growing a tooth." Jake smiled, "I will help you check later, my eye sight is far better."

I felt like there was an inside joke to that, that I didn't understand. I just let it go though and told him, 'okay'.

Soon we were pulling up and Emily and Sam's house. It was a nice little house. Flowers in the front and everything. Wow. This was really nice. I got out and got Chloe.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," I told him smiling a little bit.

"Great."

Before we could even get there the door was flung open. Quil and Embry came out of the house laughing and goofing off. "Aw look, it's Jake." Quil said.

"Aw. The happy family," I rolled my eyes. They were still goof balls and Quil still probably thought he was the funniest person in the world.

"Aw, shut up," I said happily giving them a smile. "Damn, I missed you guys."

"Well we missed you too," Embry smiled.

"Good to know," I said and looked to Chloe who was gazing at Embry curiously.

"Well Embry, meet Chloe. Chloe meet Embry."

She still gazed at Embry curiously and he gazed back. Something sparked in his eyes like excitement and I noticed Jake stiffen. He was glaring at Embry but once Embry shook his head at Jake and smiled she seemed to relax. What was that about?

"Hi Chloe," Quil said excitedly. "I'm Quil."

"He thinks he is funny," I whispered in her ear but I knew they could all hear what I had said.

"I am funny," Quil defended and everyone gave him a look, "Sometimes."

I shrugged, yeah sometimes but that was usually when he embarrassed himself without actually meaning to.

"Alright well let's go in before Emily get's upset with Jake because she thinks he is still late," Embry said.

I glared at Jake as I followed behind Quil and Embry kind of nervous, "We are not late."

As we entered the kitchen I didn't know how to feel, I was a little overwhelmed and noticed Jake giving me a glance but ignored it. Today wasn't about me so I would suck it up. Who cares how I feel.

Since I knew Emily and what she looked like I knew that was her back turned and then Kim was sitting at the table. Leah was sitting there just looking bored.

I made sure to not that in my head. I would have to talk to her one day. Just to talk and try to get through to her. Well see if I could. Maybe it was that they bothered her and that was why she was mean. I mean what Jake said I could kind of understand but I didn't. The whole situation was a messed up one.

Emily turned around and smiled at me, "Oh hi Miranda. It is so nice to see you again and oh, that must be Chloe."

"Hi Emily," I smiled waving a bit. "It's nice to see you again too." I heard a snort and a growl. I ignored it.

"Oh, well dinner should be ready soon," it was obvious she didn't know how to talk to me or anything. Was she scared or something? Maybe it was probably just because she didn't know me.

I nodded and turned to Jacob. He was glaring at Leah and nodded to Chloe. I got it and handed her to him. He wanted to introduce everyone else to his daughter even though it was only Sam really, I think.

I mean Seth counted already, well I don't know. Not really but still. I grinned at the way Chloe was so comfortable in Jake's arms. Like she just fit there. It was cute.

"Hi, Kim." I sat down next to her. I noticed how she finally looked relieved and not as out of place. Was she okay? It looked something was on the brain.

"Something wrong?"

Kim shook her head, "No, was just thinking. How are you?"

I chuckled, "I'm fine. Same as earlier really."

"Yeah. I thought you would show up way later," she told me honestly.

"I told Jacob we were going to be late and he just laughed it off," I really hated being late.

"That is such a Jacob thing to do," Kim laughed.

I looked at Leah, "Hi Leah."

She snapped her head up at me and examined me carefully. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. I hadn't said 'Hi Leah' that loud, or had I? I knew everyone was listening.

She nodded to me before saying, "You haven't changed much."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I wondered aloud.

She didn't answer just kept to herself playing with her fingers. It was still quite until Emily set the food down on the table, pasta, and said, "Oh, get your plates now before the boys come and eat everything."

After us the boys ate and Chloe was center or attention. She chose to be difficult though and didn't want to eat her food. Eventually I got her to eat and ended up eating myself. It was really good, Emily was a great cook.

A lot of questions came my way at dinner and I was okay with it. They wanted to know things about Chloe and I. How we were, where we were, birthdays and everything. Leah didn't ask anything but seemed to be interested in the conversation that was at hand.

And I got to meet two boys named Brady and Collin. They were nice but I couldn't help wonder what they were doing here.

"Hey Miranda," Quil called and I looked at him. We were eating this amazing pie Emily had made, it was so good.

"What Quil?" I wondered. "Another joke?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?"

"You will ever know."

I gave him a look and said, "Oh my god, that was so funny. I forgot to laugh." Everyone started laughing then even Quil. These were the moments.


	11. We Will Have Our Time

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone. Hope you like the chapter! **

**This chapter is short but I just wanted something to post since I am on a busy schedule. Sorry. Anyways, Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eleven, We Will Have Our Time**

Today was Chloe's birthday! I was so excited for her party and everything. Jake's friends were coming and everything and family it was just going to be a fun day. Jake and I had been getting along better which I was thankful for. I was starting to fall for him harder all over again, that worried me in ways.

I walked into Chloe's room all dressed for the day and everything. All I had to do was get her ready and everything and then go to my Mom's house.

Chloe was already awake when I walked in her room. She was beaming at me. "It's somebody's birthday today," I smiled walking closer and then picking her up.

"And then somebody is you, happy birthday baby girl," I said kissing her cheeks. My baby was growing up. Even if it had only been a year, it was just weird.

I gave Chloe a bath and she giggled all through it splashing water with her hands. When I was getting her ready she said, "Dada." I smiled.

"Yes, you will see your daddy soon." She was so impatient when it came to Jake. She wanted to see him all of the time. It was cute though. I had to admit that.

I put her in a dress and then put of her shoes. I put her hair in a ponytail with a bow and then left for Mom's house. When I got there Jared opened the door for me.

"Hi sis, hey Chloe," he reached out for her and she reached back for him. I handed Chloe to him and stepped inside after he did. "Where is everyone?" I wondered, it was quite, our house was never really quite.

At least not like this.

"Well Kim will be here soon and Mom and Dad will be back in a little bit."

"Where did they go?" I wondered.

We sat down in the living room and Jared was watching TV. "Nosy, I don't know."

"I'm not being nosy, I was just asking." I told him.

"Yeah, okay. I will pretend to believe that. Besides your hear early."

I shrugged, "Whatever bro."

He sat there with Chloe was playing with his fingers. It looked like something was bothering him. "What's wrong Jared?" I wondered.

"Nothing," he told me not meeting my gaze.

"Come on Jared, this is me your talking to. I know something is bothering you so just tell me whatever it is." he was my brother and if I could be there for him in anyway, I was there.

"It's Kim."

"What's wrong with Kim?" I wondered.

"I don't know, she has just been a bit moody and stuff. Besides she hasn't really been talking to me, which sucks cause I have something important to ask her."

I thought about it. What was wrong with Kim? She seemed fine. Maybe something was bothering her. I let that stay to the side of my mind and smiled at Jared, "And what do you have to ask her that's important?"

"Don't worry about it nosy, anyway today isn't about my issues, it's about the birthday girl."

He was right today was all about Chloe and I would focus all of my attention on that but after today I would try and see what was up with Kim as well. I did care about her, she was really nice and someone that I considered a friend, maybe even a best friend and that wasn't just because she was dating my brother.

I slightly jumped when I heard the back door shut with a loud thud. I saw a tall figure emerging and smiled when I saw Jacob.

"Hey," I waved to him slightly from where I was sitting and he smiled at me.

"Hey. Where's the birthday girl?"

"DADA!"

There was the answer to his question. Chloe was now standing in Jared's lap and she had her arms out for Jacob. He took her willingly and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday Chloe!"

"You could've knocked," Jared said not looking up at Jake but looking at the TV screen. I glared at him, what was his deal?

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, but that wouldn't have annoyed you."

"Why are you here?"

"My daughter's birthday," Jake snapped at him. "And why are you here?"

"My house," Jared snapped back.

I decided to cut in before something bad happened, "Both of you, SHUT UP! Your acting so stupid! If your going to argue don't do it today even though you shouldn't be arguing anyways!"

Jared turned his attention back to the TV and Jacob sat down next to me. I tried to change the atmosphere by changing the conversation.

"I saw Embry yesterday."

Jacob and Jared both snapped there heads at me saying at the same time, "WHY?"

"He came over."

"Why?" Jared wondered.

"To see Chloe." 

"What did he say?" Jacob growled.

I didn't see the big deal. If anything I thought it was kind of cute. It was like he was a brother to her or protector or something. "He played with her and it was so cute. He had her smiling the whole time and everything," I told them honestly.

"That's great," Jared said angrily.

"What's wrong, it is just Embry!" I snapped at them both. The worst part was that Embry and Jake were best friends so I didn't see the big deal.

"You don't understand," Jake said.

"Then explain it to me," I snapped at him.

"Later. But I am sure when you do understand you will feel the same way," he told me seriously.

"I doubt that, anyways play nice today boys. And tell everyone else that too. It's Chloe's birthday."

"Everyone will be on their best behaviors," Jake reassured me.

"Good." I couldn't wipe out that strange feeling in the back of my mind that something was going to happen. I was probably being paranoid and over reacting. I hoped.

"-HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHLOE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," everyone sang. I helped her blow out the candle on her birthday cake and she started clapping. I kissed her cheek.

So far everything was going right. It was really fun. Mom was cutting cake and Chloe was nibbling on a piece of cake. I thanked Kim for getting it and she told me it was no problem. She seemed fine at the moment. If something was bothering her, I couldn't notice.

Maybe it was just Jared. Oh well, today was Chloe's day.

"Someone's at the door," Paul called eating his cake. Well more like shoving it in his mouth. I made a face and he laughed at me. All I could do was shake my head. Oh, Paul.

Dad went to go get the door and I sat next to Jake. Chloe was on his lap. "She loves it," I smiled looking at her.

"Yeah, she does." I noticed from the corner of my eye how Jacob stiffened. What was his problem? I looked around and almost everyone had stiffened.

Weird. "What's wrong?" I whispered to him but I had a feeling everyone heard me.

"Um..." he didn't want to tell me. I could hear it in his voice. He was probably debating with himself whether or not to say something.

"Just tell her," Jared yelled.

Jake growled and then spoke, "Bella's here."

By this time I had taken a sip of my lemonade and I almost chocked, "You okay?" Jake asked in a panicky voice.

I glared at him. "Why is she here?" I snapped. "I thought you understood what I said!"

"I didn't know she was coming," he hissed at me in defense of himself. Too bad, he didn't have a defense at least not in my eyes.

I saw her than. The one girl I didn't want to ever see in my life. Bella fucking Swan. What was she doing here? I stayed in my spot. I had scolded everyone else about causing a scene so I wouldn't do that. Besides I wasn't in the mood.

All about Chloe today, I kept reminding myself. It helped.

Bella smiled and walked over to where Jake, Chloe and I were. "Hi guys."

"Hey Bella." Jake. I controlled rolling my eyes and took Chloe into my lap. She was almost finished with her cake. I had to admit, it was really good cake.

"Hi Jake, Miranda," I looked at her when she acknowledged me and gave her a slight nod. She bent down and looked Chloe in the face. "And you must be Chloe, I'm Bella."

To my amusement Chloe looked at Bella and then focused back on the cake. I chuckled a bit. "She's a bit preoccupied." I told Bella giving her a look. She understood cause she gave me one right back.

"I see, so how's everything been Jake?" she started a conversation with Jacob and I noticed how he was too engrossed to notice anything else. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked me. Well, maybe he wasn't that engrossed in his conversation but then again I did get up loudly.

"Too change Chloe's diaper, I will be back." I told him and kept walking. I noticed how people were giving me pitying smiles. I smiled back calmly. I didn't want there pity.

I changed Chloe quickly and smiled when I put her down. Even though she started late she was walking and running around now. She walked slowly in front of me I had my her small hand in mines as she took her footsteps slow. Once we were outside I was hit with a slight breeze.

It wasn't cold or anything like it normally was so that was surprising but it was a good thing.

Chloe ran towards Embry once we were outside so I let her go. He scooped her up and started tickling her. I wasn't sure what Jared and Jake's problem was with him but I didn't see anything wrong.

I saw Jake glaring at him and from what it looked like Bella asked what was wrong. He whispered something and she nodding giving a comment.

Oh, she could know but I couldn't? And it was my daughter! Whatever. This was definitely how I planned today to go but I would make the best of things.

"You okay? Jared wondered coming to stand beside me. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. She's having fun," I said watching as she chased some of the guys around. I couldn't help laugh as Paul actually fell on his face.

"Yeah, she is. But what about that other thing," by thing he meant Bella Swan.

"I will deal with her later." I stated giving him a slight smile. Jared laughed a bit. "I got your back sis," I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah? Well Chloe's got your foot," I giggled a bit as he looked down and sat Chloe. He glared at me slightly. "So my sister doesn't tell me that my niece is after me amazing."

"Yeah, I know right." I said walking over to stand behind Paul. "Hide me," I laughed.

"For you?" he turned and looked at me. "Sure." 

"Aw, your so nice."

"Tell me something I don't know," Paul said and joked as if I hurt his feelings. I gently punched his arm and then jumped on his back watching Chloe chase around Embry, Jared and Sam and others.

When it got darker everyone packed it up and went home. Jared went to take Kim home and I told him to talk to her and ask her what was wrong or something.

He agreed and left. So right now it was only Mom, Dad, Jake, Embry and I, Embry was holding a sleeping Chloe in his arms. Her head was on his chest. Jake was glaring but Embry didn't seem to even care.

I smacked Jake's arm, "Would you stop glaring like you want to rip his head off?"

"I do want to rip his head off." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Jacob."

"You will understand eventually," Bella said putting in her two sense.

"Did I ask you?" I snapped at her. She had been annoying me all day, and not just me literally everyone. Paul would've probably went crazy if we hadn't kept him in line.

She glared, "No need to get upset."

"I'm not upset yet but I think it's time you go." I told her.

"Your right I have to see Edward anyway. Happy Birthday Chloe, see you later everyone. Jake I will call you."

"Do you really have to go?" he asked her. Was he serious?

"YES!" I snapped before she could answer. Jake was really pissing me off.

Bella nodded and got up, "I'll walk you out."

Once we got to her car she spun around, "I get you don't like me but that's no reason to act stupid." 

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm acting stupid. Why did you come here?"

"Because Jake is my best friend and I thought I should finally meet his daughter."

I walked closer to her, "Let me tell you something. I don't want you around my daughter or even in the same room as her ever again. What you and Jake do is between you too leave Chloe out of it!"

"Jealousy is a horrible thing." I was really getting tired of that word. _Jealousy. _As if.

"Who would be jealous of you Bella? It sure as hell isn't me but keep away from my daughter."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not yet."

It was so quite. I figured everyone in the house was listening maybe they even had their ear pressed against the door so that they could hear.

"We will have our time," I told her.

"That is right, we will."she got into her car then and drove off. I watched as her truck got smaller and smaller and then it disappeared.

Things just got interesting.

**Alright, tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! (:**


	12. Didn't See That Coming

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Chapter Twelve, Didn't See That Coming**

The day after the party Chloe and I opened all her presents. I wrote thank you notes to everyone and sent them out since I didn't know when I would be seeing them again. And Jake came by but we didn't talk really he just played with Chloe for an hour and then left.

It had been some time since then maybe a week or two and I was now at my Mom's house. It was just Mom, Chloe, Dad, Jared, Kim and I here right now. Chloe was sleeping in Dad's arms while he and Jared watched some type of sports game on TV while Mom, Kim and I made lunch.

We were currently making in sandwiches when I saw a figure coming from the woods. I looked closely and saw that it was only Paul and Embry so I was okay.

I guess more food was in need. I mean I think Paul ate the most out of everyone.

"Hello girls," Paul said and I smiled. "Hi Pauly."

"Must you call me that?"

I took in a deep breath and pretended to think about that, "Yes I must."

Paul smiled before walking into the other room. Embry just waved and kept going. We finished lunch soon and brought it out to the boys while we stayed in the kitchen. I noticed Kim didn't look like she was feeling well.

"Are you okay?" I wondered.

"Yeah. I'm okay just been a little sick the last couple of weeks."

"Can I take you to the doctor?" Mom asked and Kim gave her a soft smile, "No I am fine."

"Sure?" I wondered.

She nodded and continued eating. I noticed how she had water instead of soda or coffee or anything like that. I kept that in the back of my head, something was definitely going on.

Eventually Chloe woke up and ended up in the arms of Embry. Jared was glaring at him as were Dad and Paul but he didn't even seem to notice. Or maybe he did notice and just didn't care.

I beted on the second option. Eventually I left and took Embry and Chloe with me. "Embry why are the boys upset with you and everything when your around Chloe?" I wondered. I had a right to know.

I mean no one should really be mad at Embry he was a sweet kid and was on the soft spoken, quite and shy side of things I guess you could say. At least that's how it seemed.

"Jake has to tell you why. Once things are out in the open I will be able to explain myself." he said softly.

Things started running through my head had he done something wrong? No, Embry was too sweet.

"I won't hate you." I told him. I felt bad for the way that they were treating him, it was unnessecary. What could he have done that was that bad?

"Yeah, thanks I guess. You say that now."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"In my book it wasn't. But ugh, Jake has to explain. Thanks for taking me home," he turned and faced Chloe and waved. "Bye Bye Chloe."

She waved back bye excitedly and I smiled as Embry got out and I drove home. Currently we were in the living room watching some TV, Chloe on the floor playing with some of her blocks -for her birthday Paul gave them to her- and she was knocking them down after building them.

I was watching her, didn't want her to get hurt but she seemed to be enjoying herself. When the door bell rang I just assumed that it might have been Jacob or something so I scooped her up and just opened the door. It was Kim.

"Hey Kim, what's sup?" I wondered stepping to the side so she could come in. "What's wrong?" I asked after taking a closer look at her face to see it looked like she was crying.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. I closed the door quickly and turned back to her nodding. That was why she was so edgy lately. She was pregnant.

"That's good right?" I wondered letting excitement come through in my voice. She was gave me a weird look and smiled slightly.

"I'm not upset about it, it's just I don't want Jared to hate me or anything. I mean awhile ago we found a house and stuff to move into and-," I cut her off, "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Not very long. I took a test a couple weeks ago a little before Chloe's birthday and it was positive and everything. So I took three more and they were positive and everything. So I have been a bit edgy lately and everything. I mean I don't want Jared to hate me."

"He would never hate you."

"I know and that's why I feel bad for thinking he might and then he had asked me to about marriage and everything."

"He knows about the baby?" I wondered.

"No, your the first person I told. I just needed to talk to someone and I, well I, I don't know. I mean he brought the subject up and everything, I kind of worked my way around it. I know I have to tell him though." 

"You should tell him now. I am sure you too will get everything worked out," I told her honestly.

"You think so?"

I nodded, "I know so."

"I made a doctor's appointment last night and everything. I wanted to tell him before hand so I could take him with me but when I was about to he had to go because of the call."

"From who?" I wondered. She looked stuck She meant a phone call right. _Oh course it was a phone call Miranda, what other call would it have been? _I mentally asked myself.

"Sam." she said still looking unsure.

"He should've said he would call him later."

"Ugh, well it's not really that easy," Kim defended.

"Why?" I wondered but there was another knock on the door. "Hold on," I told her getting up to see Jacob standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked in a rude tone.

Jacob took Chloe from me and stepped inside and I frowned, "Oh hi Kim."

Kim was getting up, "Hi Jacob. Miranda I got to go talk to Jared but I will see you later." she told me and I nodded. She gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and gave me a hug before leaving.

"Again, what do you want Jacob?" I asked when her car was out of sight.

"To see my daughter and talk to you," he told me smiling. It was that smile when he was up to something.

"Talk about what?"

"Let's go on a date."

If I would have been drinking something I would have probably spit out. Did he really just ask me out on a date? I rolled my eyes.

"A date. Really?"

"Yes, a date."

"Why?"

"If you say the magic word you will find out."

"Please?" I asked and I felt like I was melting as I looked deep down into his eyes.

"No. Not that magic word." 

I didn't understand, "Then what magic word Jacob?"

He was now sitting on the floor with Chloe in his lap. She interested with her blocks though. I was sitting in front of him.

"If you say the magic word to go on the date with me then you will find out."

I rolled my eyes. Did I want to go on this date with Jacob? I would admit maybe a little part of me wanted to but other than that I wasn't too sure.

"Yes Jacob. I will go on a date with you," I said after around a minute passed and his intense stare was starting to get to me.

He smiled saying, "Great. Next week on Friday. Dad already agreed to watch Chloe and I will pick you up at eight."

"You already arranged things?" I wondered aloud surprised.

"Yes."

"What if I had said no?" I asked folding my arms in front of my chest.

"You weren't going to say know. I know it and so do you so let's not go there." I glared at him for a little bit before smirking.

Jake picked up one of the blocks and started to play with Chloe with them. I watched the too of them and then got up to see what I could make for dinner. Eventually I found something and cooked it. Jake ate it, of course. He would eat anything probably.

After putting Chloe to bed Jake and I ended up falling asleep me cuddled in his arms.

**Thanks for reading and thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter. Hope to bring Bella again pretty soon. Date next chapter!(:**

***So I just re-edited this because there was a slight typo in the beginning. Thanks for all of the reviews on the chapter to far though!(: **


	13. Date of Explanations

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone. Hope you like the chapter! And I'm sorry for the long wait, I know it has been awhile since I updated on this story!**

**Chapter Thirteen, Date of Explanations **

I guess you could say I was excited for this date with Jacob. I mean really excited. We were going to dinner I knew that much. I wasn't sure where or anything like that though.

Right now I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a dress that had straps and was black and copper. It was a patterned way and I liked the way that it fit with black heels. My hair was curled to the side.

Jared had picked up Chloe and brung her to Billy's earlier. He told me he was going to pick her back up later and she would be spending the night at Mom and Dad's. At first I argued she could come home but he told me Jacob had everything planned out and then left.

It was almost time for my date. I got my purse and was kind of surprised when the door rang. Well when I answered the door and saw Jake I looked at him weird, Jake was early. Really early. Like fifteen minutes early, well that wasn't really early but it was early.

"Your early," I commented.

"Yeah, I am but I am anxious."

"Why?"

"You will find out soon, let's go." he said taking my hand. I hurried and locked the door and closed it before he got me into his car and then got in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "You will find out when we get there. So stop asking."

I rolled my eyes and asked a couple of minutes later. I felt a little weird, "What's wrong?" how did he know something was wrong.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I wondered.

"It's my job to know," I heard him mutter before he said aloud, "I just know. What's wrong?"

"I miss Chloe."

"It hasn't even been that many hours," he stated.

"So. I still miss her." usually when I wasn't working or anything I was with her. I mean I went out and stuff like shopping with Kim and let people babysit but still.

And a part of me was nervous about going out with Jacob. Considering everything. I had to stop that though right now and focus on this moment. I knew considering the past was staying in the past for me and I wouldn't do that. He was obviously trying. The least I could do was meet him half way.

"Let's enjoy tonight," I whispered.

"I agree."

**Jacob POV:**

It was time for Miranda to know the truth. About everything. Imprint included so she would agree with Jared, Paul and I to keep Embry away from my daughter!

Shit, even her Dad agreed! He didn't even like me but didn't like the idea of his granddaughter being imprinted on. Since he was on the council he got to know everything.

Once she knew the truth she would agree with us. That wasn't the only reason that I was telling her though. She needed to know.

I took her to a restaurant in Seattle. It was a long drive but it wasn't bad. I planned to tell her inside because I knew she wouldn't flip but I didn't want people around. I had reserved a private area as in 'just us too'.

I was glad when we were in the private area. It was really just us too and not to many people were here right now anyways. Or they were just I didn't notice cause I wasn't near them.

We ordered and then I looked at Miranda. "I need you do to do something for me."

"What's that?" she wondered taking a sip of her drink.

"You remember the legend of our tribe right?" I asked seriously but still trying to keep the mood light. I didn't want to overwhelm her. No matter what people might think I did care for her and even if she wasn't my imprint I would. She had my child.

"Yes. Spirit Warriors." she told me holding my gaze.

She was so beautiful. _Stay focused Jake, _I told myself over and over again.

"Yeah that. What exactly do you remember?" I wondered and she told me. I had to admit she was right on task with things. Our food was brought to us soon and I was glad, I was kind of hungry.

I ate my food quickly and Miranda rolled her eyes.

I decided to talk, "Yes well I know you've been wondering things. About Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and I and others like Kim and stuff."

"You guys are a family," she stated. "I can see that. You all care for each other. And even though you guys are being ass-wholes to Embry you still care for him."

I rolled my eyes but knew it was true. Embry was my best friend but still, the situation was...well, ugh.

"Anyways, I want you to do something and compare us to the legends. I mean really you can mostly compare Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry." I phased before she left. So if she realized how they left and then hung out with each other she might get it.

**Miranda POV:**

I did as Jake asked and started comparing them all. They were all familiar. It was kind of like the boys were wolves but that wasn't possible, right? Those were just story's.

"Is it possible?" I whispered, actually it was barley a whisper but he heard me.

"Yes. We are werewolves."

I gave him big eyes. "Vampires?"

"Are real. It's complicated Miranda."

"So explain it to me."

And so he did. He explained everything to me. How he phased and everything. How they phased when vampires were near and told me all about the Cullen's and how Bella wanted to be one of them.

I found that just weird and insane but continued to listen. He brung up imprinting and told me about that as well. Finding your soul mate.

Sam found Emily, Jared found Kim -that was so cute I knew they were a perfect match- Quil found Claire, I found that gross until he explained. It was cute. "Embry imprinted too."

"On who?" I asked before even thinking.

"Chloe," Jake growled.

My daughter had a soul mate. Someone who would be her protector, be a brother to her, a best friend and one day when she was way older someone that would love her and she could be with. If she chose that.

"That's so cute," I said. I didn't find anything wrong with it. I would tell that to Embry myself. Jake, my brother, Paul and Dad were acting stupid.

"It's cute?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing what's wrong with you?" other than the fact you like Bella Swan.

Jake and I glared and then he softened. "There's also another imprint."

"Who's that?"

"I imprinted on you."

Was he serious? I didn't feel anything of that because I didn't know how to feel. At least not yet. There was happiness though. I could feel some of that.

"Oh." I said wanting to get something out.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Can I help you guys?" the waiter asked.

"Check please," Jake said putting his hands in his head. I guess he expected that to go better.

**Thanks for reading! And again sorry for the long wait! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!*(:**


	14. Conflicted between love & hate

**OMG! I reached over 100 reviews. I just wanted to thank everyone so much who has ever reviewed on this story and any of my story's! It means so much and you are all so amazing. This chapter is written just for you guys thank you so much! **

**Chapter Fourteen, Conflicted between love and hate**

Routines were now normal and everything for me so I was in the swing of things with work and everything. It was nice to have a daily schedule.

Chloe was good too. She saw Jake all of the time and on the weekends I allowed her to stay at his house with him and Billy. I trusted him to keep her safe and he did. It was a regular thing now and I know Jacob loved it. He loved Chloe and he loved spending time with her.

I was driving home from my Mom's house right now when I drove past Embry. I stopped the car and he walked in. "Hey," he said not really looking at me in the eyes.

"Hey. Ugh you busy?" I wasn't mad at him for imprinting on my daughter and I wanted him to know that.

"No."

"Get in." I grinned and he did. I started the car and started down the road, "So I hear you imprinted."

"Yeah."

"On Chloe."

"Yeah."

I chuckled a bit, "It's okay Embry I'm not mad at you for imprinting on my daughter," I told him honestly.

"Your not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why?" It was obvious to me than he thought I would want to ban Chloe from him and he probably thought that I would hate him but that wasn't the case.

"Because I think it's cute. My daughter has a protector her. Someone who can be a best friend and a brother. Someone who will love her romantically when she is older, _way way older_." I emphasized the way older part.

"Yeah. I don't think of her like that," I noticed how he shuddered. I knew that he was telling the truth.

"I know. Jake explained. Look Embry I want you to be apart of her life. So when it comes to Jacob just ignore him and anyone else that gives you crap about it." I told him honestly. "If it gets to much you come and tell me and I will handle them!" I told him seriously now. Embry chuckled and I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"So things are okay?" Embry asked. I guess he just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. And you can see Chloe whenever. I don't mind you babysitting either." I told him honestly. I wanted him to be a part of her life, besides Embry was a good kid.

"Thanks. That really does mean a lot," he said honestly and I felt bad for him. It seemed like everyone was upset with him for this. I mean I wasn't upset with Jake for imprinting on me, not really anyways. Well that was a completely different story.

I didn't respond to that just kept driving. I knew where Embry lived. I could guess everyone knew where everyone lived I mean this was La Push.

Once we got there Embry smiled at me, "Thanks for the ride." 

I nodded. "No problem. So um do you want to see Chloe tomorrow?" I didn't plan on making him suffer and shield him from my daughter.

"Sure," I noticed the gleam in his eyes. Good. He was happy about the idea.

"Great. Come by my house around noon or something." Embry nodded, "Thanks. It means a lot."

"No problem," I said before driving off to go get Chloe from Billy's. He had watched her for the day. It was nice to see the way Billy was around her, like he was glowing.

Once I got there I noticed that Jake's car was here as well. I smiled to myself before walking up the door and knocking. Jacob answered it and I smiled a small at him.

"Hey," I said to Jake and he nodded at me.

"Hey. Come to get her already?"

"Yeah. I miss her," I said giving him another smile before following him in the house.

"Where's Chloe?" I wondered. I couldn't hear her feet paddling anywhere or here her talking either.

"She's taking a nap. She fell asleep about an hour ago. I put her down in my room."

"Oh." No wonder I didn't see or hear her. I wonder how tired she was.

"Yeah." Simple answer. Things were still kind of weird between us right now though.

"Where's Billy?" I wondered not seeing him anywhere either.

"He's with the other Elders at the moment," Jake said walking into the living room and I followed sitting down next to him.

"Something wrong?" I got worried a little bit. Jake chuckled probably hearing my heart rate before saying, "Nope. Just a meeting or whatever."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So how was she today?" I wondered.

"She was fine. We were outside for a bit and she was running around a little then she came in and had lunch. Watched some cartoons and then eventually fell asleep so I put her down in my room." 

"Oh. Nice. Sounds fun."

"Yeah. She definitely keeps you on your toes," I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"She sure does. And all of the time too. It's scary sometimes," Jacob and I were facing one another right now.

"It is. Especially when she starts running around. She keeps my heart racing."

"I bet she does." I laughed a bit and Jake laughed with me smiling warmly.

By now Jake and I were sitting close to one another from talking. Almost face to face. I had to say I liked the close proximity more than I should, definitely but I couldn't help it.

"It's nice, being a Dad. I was nervous at first but I am glad that you came back." 

"I am too," I whispered which was the truth. I was glad to be back. I had missed so much while I was gone and deprived Chloe from so much while I was gone that I really did feel bad for packing up and leaving in the first place.

"That doesn't matter though," Jake suddenly said. "Because your both back now."

"I'm not going anywhere. Chloe and I are here to stay," I told him leaning in closer not really meaning to as much as I did but I wanted him to know that I was serious. I didn't plan on leaving.

"Doesn't matter. I won't let you guys go," he stated proudly.

I put one of my hands on the side of his face, "You are not going to loose Chloe." I stated. I couldn't, wouldn't do that to him.

"I don't want to loose you either."

"You won't. You won't loose either of us!" My eyes bored into his. My heart went out to him at the moment.

_Why was I feeling this was towards Jacob? He was in love with Bella, wasn't he? Did he even care that he imprinted on me? STOP THINKING SO MUCH AND ENJOY THE MOMENT! _I screamed at myself.

I noticed slightly how our faces were leaned into each other and at that moment I just wanted one thing. I wanted Jacob to kiss me.

_Please, kiss me._

As if he could read my mind or something Jake leaned in that final inch and his lips connected with mines. There was definitely a spark there between us. Bigger than the one we had before. I felt it and by the look he had in his eyes I know that he felt it as well. It was this amazing spark that I didn't want to loose. It was hard to explain but I wanted it to go on forever.

It seemed like so long since that had happened. I wrapped my hand in his hair moving as close to him as I could. Jacob grabbed my hips and I was in a weird position. Half sitting on his lap and half in the couch squished between them. Jacob's lips were moving ferociously against mines.

I wanted more. I kissed him harder and longer. It was like a battle between the two of us and somehow, just somehow Jake ended up on top of me and the next thing I knew he was kissing lightly on my neck.

I couldn't hold it in so I ended up moaning a bit and Jacob came back up this me again. I was glad and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We kissed again, very passionately.

_Beep...beep...beep..._ugh fuck! Couldn't they wait! I mean really. I was so pissed off. I gave Jake a look and he gave me a sorry look before he reached for his phone that was in his pocket.

"Hello?"

There was a slight pause before Jacob spoke again, "Oh, hey Bella. What's sup?" I could hear the eagerness in his voice. I wanted his attention again. I know that might sound needy maybe or whatever but I didn't care. We were finally getting somewhere. Bella could wait.

Jacob was still laying on top of me so without thinking I leaned up a bit pressed my lips to the crook of his neck. He looked at me and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows innocently.

He closed his eyes deeply, you could see him scrunching them and I lightly clasped my lips around his shoulder sucking gently before moving up and then placing my lips on Jacob's. I could hear Bella's voice through the phone but paid her no mind. Right now it was my Jacob time.

Jake groaned before pushing me back down and devouring my lips for a couple of seconds. I could hear Bella's, "Jake what are you doing?"

He got off of me then and went into the kitchen. On the way he was saying, "Just stuff Bella. What's wrong?" You could hear the aggravation in his voice.

Good. I was aggravated with her too for the interruption. "Oh, really?" He suddenly said and I sat up.

"Yeah, I can come." I rolled my eyes and started putting some of Chloe's toys that were on the floor away. Whatever. He could go hangout with Bella. Once I got all of her stuff I put her bag on my shoulder before going to Jacob's room. It was just the same as before.

I smiled at Chloe's still sleeping form and picked her up gently. I rubbed her back a little when she stirred and rocked her in my arms. She didn't wake and was soon was snoring lightly with her head on my shoulder. I kissed her cheek before turning to leave, closing Jacob's door behind me.

Jake was off the phone when I was walking out and looking at me, well not really. We wouldn't meet one anothers gazes. I didn't want to look at him right now I was kind of pissed.

"I'm taking Chloe home," I stated and from the corner of my eye I saw him nod. "I'm going to meet Bella."

"Have fun," I said bitterly before turning to leave walking to my car. I put Chloe in the back and before I could get in the front Jake was staring at me.

"So, I'll see you and Chloe tomorrow? We can spend the day together, all three of us."

"That's not going to work."

He frowned, "Why?"

"I told Embry that he could babysit Chloe tomorrow and hangout with her."

Jake growled in my face, "Why the fuck would you do that? I never thought you were this fucking stupid!"

I looked at him wide-eyed. Did he really just say this to me? "You know what screw you Jake! If I want Embry to see her then he can see her! He has every right to! Stop being a jerk to him!" I

"He imprinted on my daughter," Jake hissed.

"SO! He doesn't even think about her that way!"

"She's still my daughter!"

"Oh, grow up Jacob! Your being an ass. And shouldn't you be going? Your precious Bella is waiting."

Jake looked at me then before he backed up and I got into my car going home. On the way I let a few shed. I couldn't believe Jake had called me stupid. He always thought this about me? And we had just had such an intense moment. Maybe I was sucker for him. Probably.

But I couldn't help it. Because Jacob Black had me hooked. And at the moment I was conflicted between loving and hating him!

**Just wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews that you have given and it really does mean a lot! I still can't believe that I had reached over 100 reviews and it's all thanks to you! Until the next update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing this so much! It was just so fun!*(:**


	15. He's going to have to work for it

**Chapter Fifteen, He's going to have to work for it**

"Come on Chloe. Chloe eat your breakfast, I know that your hungry." I sighed as Chloe sat their looking at me being stubborn not wanting to eat her breakfast. Maybe Embry would be able to get her to eat. I hope he got here soon. It had been a week since that day with Jacob and things were going... well the days were just moving along really.

Today Embry would be babysitting Chloe until he had patrol around 6 P.M. Then later I would take Chloe to Jacob and Billy's house to spend then night over there. I hadn't talked to Jacob directly since that day we had talked through Billy. I knew it was wrong but if I spoke to him I would probably just end up yelling at him.

Anyways since Embry was babysitting till patrol and then Chloe would be at Jacob's tonight I wouldn't get much time with her this Morning. Besides I was going to go out for a bit just to collect my thoughts. I knew she would be fine with Embry.

"Come on Chloe," I said giving her a look. She smirked. Oh, she knew what she was doing. Of course she did she was mines and Jacob's daughter.

A knock on the door made me smile. Please be Embry. I picked up Chloe and held her while walking to the door. Thank goodness it was Embry.

"Oh thank goodness your finally here!" I said as he stepped in the house.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked panicked and he tensed slightly.

"Can you please get to her to eat her breakfast?" I said giving Embry a pleading look. "She is just being so stubborn today."

Embry chuckled a bit shaking his head at Chloe. I handed her over and she started hitting his cheeks with her hands. I don't know, she did that a lot with him. It was cute.

I grinned when Chloe finished the rest of her breakfast. "Thank you so much Embry." I said grinning at him.

"No problem Miranda." He replied never taking his eyes off of Chloe.

I nodded and ran to answer the phone when I heard it ringing from the living room. "Hello?"

"Miranda."

"Hi Mom."

"When are you coming over?"

"Chloe and I just had dinner with you, Dad, Jared and Kim yesterday."

"I know but I miss you." I rolled my eyes.

"I miss you too Mom but Chloe and I will aren't coming over today."

"I'll come to your place then."

I groaned. "MOM!" I yelled into the phone.

"My ear dammit," she hissed through the phone and I chuckled a little bit.

"Sorry Mom but Chloe and I aren't coming over today and we already have the whole day planned out. We will see you another time." I made my tone so that I was telling her conversation was over. She got it.

"Alright, alright fine."

"Alright. Look I got to go and get Chloe ready for the day she is still in her pajamas and she just had breakfast."

"Alright. I will talk to you later."

"Bye Mommy."

"I love you Miranda."

I smiled. "I love you too Mom. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen where Chloe was bouncing on Embry's lap.

Embry turned up to look at me when I entered.

"Have to get her ready for the day?"

I frowned. How did he know that?

"It's all in the wolf hearing," he tapped his ear quickly and I smirked. Of course it was.

"Yeah. I do have to get her ready for today. Won't take a very long time." Embry nodded and handed Chloe over to me and I walked out of the room going to get her ready for the day. I gave her a bath and then changed her into some cloths for the day.

"So what are you two doing today?" I asked Embry.

"Probably the park and stuff. Do you need me to take her to Jacob's?"

I shook my head. "No I will be back before you have to go on patrol to do it." He just nodded and I sighed.

"Alright. Well I am going to get out of here and I will see you too later." I smiled at Chloe handing her over to Embry. "Her baby bag is on the floor in the living room and already had stuff inside of it."

"Okay. Thanks."

"See you later."

Getting into my car I thought about how Embry had imprinted on Chloe. I really wasn't upset about it and Jacob would just have to get over it as would Jared and my Dad. My Dad was already getting used to it from when I had talked to him and Jared was loosening up a bit but it didn't really seem like Jacob was. Heck even Paul was starting to become okay with it!

Whatever I knew he would eventually get over it. Besides I didn't like the strain that this was putting in their friendship. I mean they had been friends with each other for the longest.

I was now knocking on the door to Jacob and Billy's house. I guessed Billy wasn't here because usually he came right to the door and stuff but not today. Chloe was in my arms playing with strands of my hair and when I had glanced at her I only knew it was a matter of time before she was knocked out like a light.

I was about to just go sit in the car and wait for someone to open the door because it was getting chilly out here and I didn't want Chloe to catch a cold when I heard footsteps. The door opened to Jacob. He was standing there forever in all his glory. Basketball shorts and no shirt.

I had to look into his eyes and stare at him bug eyed to make sure I didn't move my eyes all over his amazing body.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey. Sorry was in the back."

I nodded and stepped inside as he gestured for me too. I walked into the living room and glanced at Chloe she was sleeping. I placed her on the couch and put a blanket over her.

"She had a long day," I murmured still not looking at Jacob not wanting to ogle his amazing chest.

"What did you two do?"

"Embry babysat today."

I could hear the growl coming from the back of his throat and I frowned. "Oh relax. It's Embry. He wouldn't harm a fly." I was being serious but also trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Jake smirked a little bit before getting the hard exterior on his face. "Jacob you and Embry have been best friends for years. You shouldn't let this come in between you. You should be happy."

"Why should I be happy?" He hissed.

"Because she will always have someone to love her."

"Yeah and it shouldn't be Embry!"

"Screw you." I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I didn't want to risk waking Chloe up and I didn't want to argue in front of her.

"Jacob you are acting ridiculous." I growled out once he joined me in the kitchen.

Jake stood there shaking his head. "Whatever Miranda. I would think you wouldn't want him with her either!"

"I want her to be happy! And I can tell Embry will make her happy. I mean honestly. He is perfect for her. He will love her and be her brother, her friend, her protector and when she is way older he will love her as a boyfriend, husband even."

Jacob growled. I could tell he didn't like that idea at all. "Calm down."

"NO!"

"Lower your fucking voice before you wake her up!"

Jacob instantly calmed down. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I still don't like it," he said softly.

"Well your going to have to get over it."

Jake just rolled his eyes even though I was sure he knew I was right. He would have to just get over it.

It was an awkward silence before I thought of asking him how was his precious little Bella. I rolled my eyes to myself.

"She is fine."

My head snapped up at him. "What?!"

"You asked how was my 'precious little Bella'," he made air quotes around the end of his sentence. Fuck! I had actually said that out loud. I rubbed my forehead.

"Well that's nice."

"Sure is. So I was thinking about having her over to officially meet Chloe."

"I don't think so," I said letting out a pitched out laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no. I don't like her and I don't want her around Chloe."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don;t."

"That does not even make any sense." I just rolled my eyes when he said that.

"I don't want Chloe around Bella. You can do what you want but when it comes to Chloe no."

"You know," he said walking closer to me. "It isn't cute to be jealous."

I scoffed once he was standing right in front of me. "And what should I be jealous of?" I wondered.

"My relationship with Bella."

"Your sickening relationship with her doesn't interest me at all."

"And what's sickening about our relationship?" Jacob wondered.

"Everything." I meant what I said. Jacob was even closer to me now. His breath hitting my face.

"And what's our relationship."

"We don't have one." I said quickly my heart rate beating rapidly out of control.

Jacob chuckled darkly. "We both know that isn't true."

I glared up at him. "We have a daughter that's it."

"Really? Because from the way we kissed I would say there's much more too are relationship." Fuck. Of course he would bring that up.

"Would you like to remember how great that kiss felt?"

I did. I would love to. "Nope."

"Liar." Slowly he inched down closer and closer to my face. My breathing stopped. Should I let him? I mean I was sure we both knew how much I wanted him to kiss me.

Just before his lips could graze across mines I moved and jerked to the side. Jacob stared at me shocked. Yeah. I was shocked myself. I was sure a couple seconds ago I was going to be making out with him senseless.

"I will pick up Chloe tomorrow afternoon," I told him before running into the living room giving Chloe a light kiss on the cheek and running out of the house. This was not good. And even though I wanted to kiss him so bad, Jacob Black was going to have to work for it if he ever wanted us to kiss again.

**Sorry for the long wait. School and stuff but thanks for being so understanding and thank you for all of the reviews. They mean so much! Until next time!(: **


	16. What a Day

**Chapter Sixteen, What a Day**

Damn Jacob and his stupid kiss!

Was I really mad at him though? No. If anything I wanted to go to his house and just have a full on make out session like we would do when we were dating. Damn it. This was all his fault! Part of me was happy that I told him no. The other part was just annoyed. I mean I knew that I wanted it. He knew that I wanted it, I was sure but no. I had to have my guard up. I guess that was a good thing. I mean I am sure he knew if he ever wanted us to kiss again he was going to work for it.

I guess the next move was kind of up to him.

In a way our relationship reminded me of a kind of cat and mouse game. But I wasn't going to let him think he had the upper hand on me. Oh no. I was going to be in control as best I could. I mean I knew better than anyone the way that Jacob was and I wasn't going to let him take advantage.

I had just finished having breakfast with my parents, Kim and Jared. It was a nice time we all had together. Even Paul was there thankfully. I mean of course Paul was there, if he wasn't it would just be awkward.

I got back in my car riding all the way to the Black's house. I sighed getting out and walking in. I had a key now. Billy had sent Paul to give it to me. I knew I was early but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see Chloe and I wanted to see Jacob. I missed Chloe though.

I walked in and smiled going and checking on Billy. He was sleeping peacefully in his room. I closed the door and turned going into Jacob's room. I saw Chloe laying there sprawled out. I walked in and frowned, no Jacob but grinned moving a piece of Chloe's hair out of her face.

I kissed her cheek very lightly. She was so cute when she was sleeping. She needed her rest so I didn't plan on waking her up.

I turned and almost had a heart attack. There was Jacob. Standing there in all of his shinning glory. He was smirking at me and I smirked back. My thoughts went immediately to the almost kiss.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Well good morning. I knew it was you. Why are you here so early?" He wondered casually. I smiled there was no edge to his voice.

"Wanted to check on Chloe. Couldn't stay away. You can still keep her for awhile I just wanted, needed to see her."

"Yeah. I understand."

We stood there just looking into one anothers eyes until Jake walked closer to me until we were standing right in front of each other.

I relaxed slightly but my heart was pounding out of my chest. What was he doing? I smiled a bit when he moved some of my hair out of my face.

"How was your night?" He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"It was fine. What did you and Chloe do after I left?" I wondered.

"When she woke up we ate at Sam and Emily's. She played with Claire but ate a lot of Ice Cream," he smirked. I chuckled. No wonder she was still sleep.

"Took awhile for her to go back to sleep, didn't it?" 

"Yeah but she was fine. Once she was out she was out like a light."

"Of course. Well that's good. I am glad you too had a fun time together."

"Yeah. How long have you been up?"

I shrugged. "Awhile. I had breakfast with my parents, Jared, Kim and Paul today."

"Oh. Isn't Kim with child?"

I chuckled at how he said it. With child. "Yeah she is. I am happy for her and Jared. They deserve a happy family."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That they should be happy together."

"What about us?" There was some kind of urgency in his voice. I had never heard it before so I was a bit shocked.

"We aren't even stable Jacob. I mean put us two in a room together for fifteen minutes and we will be arguing away."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours," I hissed.

"How so?"

"Because you want Bella. No matter how much I still love you or anything I have to accept it! And it hurts Jacob! I mean it really hurts but I'll get over it. Just like there are some things you will have to get over." I stated before blinking.

Fuck. Had I just admitted aloud, in front of him that I still loved him? Jacob looked shocked.

"You still love me?" He questioned. His face was blank so I couldn't ready any emotion coming off of him.

"Doesn't matter. You know what just forget that I said anything. Are you hungry? I am sure Billy and Chloe will be up soon," I said trying to make an exist.

Jacob grabbed my arm though. Stupid wolf.

I felt him come up behind me and he moved my hair over to the other side of my shoulder so he had clear access to my neck. He placed a soft gentle kiss there turning me around.

"Miranda-," he was cut off when Chloe spoke.

"Mommy, Daddy." She said softly rubbing her eyes. I smiled moving away from Jacob instantly. I picked up Chloe. "Hi baby girl."

She put one arm on my chest and looked around and then found Jacob and smiled before looking back to me.

"Hi."

"Hungry?" She nodded and I smiled hanging her to Jacob.

"I'll make some breakfast."

I left going into the kitchen looking for something to cook. Finally I made some eggs, bacon and some toast. Billy came out first smiling. "Hello there." I put down a plate for him grinning.

"Morning," I said kissing his forehead.

"Where are Jake and Chloe?"

"Jake is probably getting her dressed out of her pajamas," I said as soon as they came in. Jake was carrying her grinning and she had her head set on his chest.

"There they are."

I was glad that it wasn't awkward eating. Even though Billy soon left after something with a council meeting. That's when it got kind of weird but not really. Chloe chattered with Jacob and I. I gave her all of my attention. I couldn't help glance at Jacob though. He would sometimes meet my eyes but for the most part we kind of avoided each other.

"So what do you want to do today Chloe?" Jacob asked her after she finished her juice. She looked deep in thought before she said well yelled excitedly, "PARK!"

"Alright. The park it is," grinned Jacob before a wolf howl pierced through the house. It didn't seem to bother Chloe though I was pretty sure she didn't look bothered or anything. Jacob gave me a look though before saying, "I will be right back."

He dashed out of the house and I had a strange feeling that he wouldn't be accompany Chloe and I to the park. My thoughts were confirmed when he frowned coming back into the house. "That was Sam. It's a emergency."

"Something wrong?" 

"Yeah it's a um...vampire," he whispered so lowly I almost couldn't hear him. I stood up. "Be safe."

He rolled his eyes but smiled before kissing Chloe's cheek and murmuring something to her. She frowned and then grinned. As Jacob started walking to leave again Chloe yelled, "LOVE DADDY!"

Abruptly he stopped and spun around. "I love you too Chloe." And then he was gone. The last I saw of him was his figure run into the Forrest.

I cleaned up before taking Chloe and getting the rest of her stuff. I made up Jake's bed for him before leaving the house locking the door and everything. I put Chloe in the back seat before driving off to the park. Should be fun.

It was a little breezy so I stopped by the house first and got some stuff before leaving. I put Chloe in her pink coat once we got the park and she immediately ran to the swings. I pushed her for awhile and grinned whenever I heard her laugh.

After the swings we went on the slide and sea horse for awhile. I got her a Ice Cream cone when the Ice Cream truck showed up and she ate it in my lap.

"Miranda Cameron. Never though that I would see you again." My head snapped up. My eyes met James Fuller. I smiled and got up putting Chloe to my hip. She was so engrossed her Ice Cream she didn't even notice the change or anything.

I gave James a hug. "Oh my god, how are you?!"

"I'm good. How are you? Haven't seen you in forever?"

"I know! What are you doing now?"

"Helping out at La Push Tribal School." I nodded. James had been two grades ahead of me in school but we were friends. It was no secret that before I got with Jacob James and I used to date. It wasn't very long though. I mean I went with him to his Junior Prom and we broke up that summer. We were always friends though. Then later on in life I got with Jacob. I grinned thinking of how things played out. Without Jacob I wouldn't have Chloe.

"Who is this precious little girl?" James asked looking at Chloe. I noticed she was now paying attention. She smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"My daughter."

James looked taken back. I wasn't really surprised. I mean it was whatever. I wasn't ashamed or anything. "Oh. Wow. Hi there," he said bending down so he was now looking Chloe straight in the eyes. "What is your name."

"Cwoeeee," she said dragging out the E which made James and I chuckle.

"Hi Chloe, I am James."

"Hi," she said in a cheery tone.

"How old are you?"

"ONE!" She held up 1 of her tiny little fingers before putting it down and licking her Ice Cream.

James smiled at me, "You've got yourself a cutie."

"Yes I do."

"So anything else I should know so I'm not completely taken by surprise?" 

I bit my lip, "Ugh not really. I mean I have my own house," I giggled.

"Oh okay. Not as shocking but okay. She your only one?"

I nodded. "Yep. My little angel."

James and I stayed in conversation for about fifteen more minutes before he frowned. "Crap. Look I got to go but can we hangout later or something. You know lunch."

I nodded, "Sure."

"Cool." James gave me his cell phone number before saying, "Bye Chloe." James said waving and smiling at her.

"Bye-Bye." Aw. She was so cute.

I watched James leave and once his figure was gone Chloe and I soon left. She was tired and it was only mid noon so I was going to let her nap. Besides I could just go to my Mom's house for awhile. I knew that she and Dad wanted some more time with Chloe.

On the way to Mom's house I couldn't help but smile. So I guess I had myself a date? Sort of.

Being honest I was excited. I mean even if it was only lunch or something at least I knew I would have fun. I considered James and myself good friends even though we didn't work out. And who knows now. I wasn't expecting anything but was excited for what would happen.

Was this my way of getting over Jacob? Some where in my hear though, some where along the lines I knew that would be almost impossible.

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Been pretty busy and stuff. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and thanks for being patient with me! Anyways hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. The Imprint isn't an excuse

**Chapter Seventeen, Now what's his problem**

I had just gotten home from work and I was so tired. Mom and Dad gave Chloe all day and were keeping her for the night. I would get her later on tomorrow. I was in my pajamas laying on my stomach in my bed when the phone rang. I reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hi stranger."

Immediately I sat up and smiled. It was Ali! Yay! It had been a long time since I had last talked to her. I felt bad. I didn't think moving would ruin our relationship like it had. If we even still had one.

"I miss you so much!" I said into the phone.

"Yeah I can tell," you could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't called or anything but it's been a tough time and stuff out here."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing seriously wrong. My family is great and everything just Chloe's father Jake and I are kind of at opposite ends at the moment."

"How bad?"

"We had a full make out one day and then the day before yesterday he tried to kiss me and I pulled away leaving his house." 

"Oh. Get is girl." I laughed with her. I missed Ali so much and Peter too. I wondered how he was, the cutie pie.

"Yeah. How is Peter?"

"He's fine. Sleeping right next to me." I grinned.

"Well that's good. How are you Ali?"

"I am fine. Other than the fact that my best friend hasn't bothered to talk to me I am good."

"I miss you. Maybe Chloe and I can come visit soon," I spoke to quickly. I knew that Jacob would have such a fit if he found out that I left with Chloe even if it was just for a short visit or something.

"Ha. You think Chloe's Dad, what's his name...ugh oh yeah, Jake, do you think that Jake will allow that? I mean won't be he flip and think that you are trying to take Chloe away from him or something?"

I sighed, "Yeah your right. I just thought to much before I spoke. But you should come whenever you get the chance. You and Peter. I miss the both of you."

"We miss you too and maybe. So besides Jacob got any dates?" 

I giggled into the phone. "Well I had a nice chat with my ex boyfriend James yesterday."

"Oh really," I could tell that Ali was all ears now. "How did that go?"

"It went okay. We agreed to do lunch and stuff. He said that he would call me later."

"Get it," I just rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that.

"Nothing has happened so slow your horses."

"Nothing yet. Do you like him?"

"We are friends going out to lunch."

"Stop ignoring my question that isn't what I asked you."

"Well someone is on the wrong side of the bed aren't they?" I hoped this would change the question or even the subject maybe but of course it didn't.

"Ha ha. Your still avoiding the question that I was asking you."

"And what's that?"

"Do you have feelings for him? What's his name? I can't remember if you said it."

"His name is James and we are friends. Were just catching up sort of. Like a catching up date."

"You do realize that is the stupidest thing you have ever said don't you?"

"Yes Ali I do. Can we stop now. I mean it's not even that big of a deal."

"Yes it is a big deal. I mean really, come on the least that you could do it talk! Give me some details at least. What does he look like?" She wondered.

I sighed somewhat in defeat. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. There was no way she was going to let me. I mean this was my best friend after all.

I explained Jame's features to her and I could hear her practically giggling in her seat the whole time. I took in a deep breath. She was way too excited about this. I mean we were just friends, nothing more. AND IT WAS JUST LUNCH!

"Why are you giggling so much?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Because this is so cute. You better video chat me so I can help you pick out your outfit. I mean what are you going to wear?"

"I don't even know when we are going." I stated clearly to her but of course that didn't get her to stop her rambling.

I listened for a couple more minutes before my phone started buzzing. I took a look and my breath stopped short. James.

"Ugh, Ali. I love you I do but can I call you back?" I asked quickly.

"Why?"

"James is calling." I bit my lip as she squealed. I held a groan. I knew she would drill me later for what she would call 'precious information.'

"Get it girl. I will be sure to call you later on all the new info about your date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE," I yelled as she hung up the phone. I sighed and answered Jame's call.

"Hello." Keep it casual.

"Hey Miranda. How are you?" James asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Just thinking about you." I blushed a deep red color.

"Aw. Your so sweet?" It sounded more like a question.

\

James laughed, "Well I try. So when are you free to do lunch?" 

"Anytime." I answered biting my lip slightly. I really just wanted us to hangout already.

"Okay," there was a slight pause. "How about the next Saturday coming up. You know the diner in forks. Meet there around 12."

I thought about. Yeah. I was 100% free that day. "Sounds like a plan," I grinned.

"Okay cool." We stayed on the phone for a little bit longer before he had to go. I sighed a bit relaxing before I there was an obnoxious knocking on my front door. I got up and went to the door to answer it. I frowned when I opened the door and Jacob stumped right in.

"Well hello to you to."

"Where is Chloe?"

"My parent's house but I am sure you already knew that so what do you want?" I asked harshly.

My Mom had told me Jacob was there earlier so if he blamed this visit on wanting to see her it wasn't going to work. "Well why are you here?" I asked after he had been silent for minutes.

"I hear your going on a date."

I groaned. "Where did you hear that from?"

Had he been snooping around and watching me or something? If so that would just be beyond weird. I mean really.

"Doesn't matter just tell me," he stepped closer to me. "Is it true."

"I am not going on any date Jacob." I stated clearly. No edge in my voice. At least I hoped there wasn't.

"That isn't what I heard. You and this guy named James." He stated clearly. His shoulders broad as he looked down on me. I felt like a child that was getting into trouble for eating the cookie before dinner or something like that. I mean I was a grown women!

"Who do you think you are Jacob? Barging into my fucking house and then yelling at me! I can do whatever the hell it is that I want to! We aren't even together so why do you care!"

"So you are going on a date," he said accusingly.

"It isn't a date Jacob! We are just going to catch up over lunch!"

"So it's a lunch date."

"It's not a date!" I yelled.

"Does he know it's not a date."

"What?" I asked a little taken back by his question. "Of course he does. We are just friends. Chill out."

"I don't like this Miranda."

"That isn't really my problem. Now is it?"

If I thought he was towering over me then I was wrong. Now he was really towering over me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Jacob."

"What?"

"Why do you care if James and I have lunch? Me and you aren't together. I don't even know what we are."

"Friends," he breathed.

I gave a short laugh and somewhat of a slight smile. "Yeah friends. But really you shouldn't care what I do."

"Your my imprint."

"Don't do that." I said pointing my finger at him before walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. He just towered over me there too. Great. This was just great.

"It's rude to walk away from people like that."

"Don't care."

"And why'd you say that to me?"

"Say what?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't pull the imprint card. Your chasing after Bella remember? Someone who really doesn't even want you from the looks of things." 

He growled but I stood my ground. I had to keep telling myself not to back down but it was so worth it. I was going to make my point clear to Jacob.

"You want me. I know you do. You know it to. Your just trying to fight it."

I didn't comment. "What do you want from me?" I tried not to let my voice break but somewhere it did.

"I want to be with you.." he trailed off so I decided to finish the sentence for him, "But what?"

"Bella."

"It always comes back to Bella." I said smiling up and closing my eyes muttering, "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry."

"Good. You should be."

"I don't know what to do."

"Me either," I muttered.

Before I could say anything else he was gone. It was so quick that I had to blink a couple of times. I could see him running towards the woods and then there was a giant wolf. From the kitchen window I saw it look at me before running off into the woods.

That wolf was Jacob. My Jacob. At least I wanted him to be my Jacob.

**Just wanted to thank everyone for all of the amazing reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!next chapter will be the date!**

**I am just so in love with Jacob OC's that I have been looking for more. If anyone knows some good one's please tell me. I just read one where Jacob imprints on his best friend but tries to fight it because he wants Bella, it was amazing. I absolutely loved it. If anyone knows some like that please let me know! If anyone is looking for some new Jacob OC's to read I have a lot in my favorites! :)**


	18. Date

**Chapter Eighteen, Date**

"Ugh, I have nothing to wear!" I threw another hanger on my bed. I was currently on video chat with Ali.

"Why don't you wear a dress or something?" I rolled my eyes before turning back to face my closet.

"Because it is freezing Ali." I sighed. "Well not freezing but still it's cold."

"Oh. Where is Chloe-Chlo?" I smirked at the nickname she had given Chloe from when she was born. It brought back happy memories for me.

"She is in her room sleeping. I will wake her up soon." I had let her sleep a long time now. I mean she should be

"Your not taking you with her are you?" I shook my head. "No. One of Jacob's friends is actually taking her for me." I smiled knowing that any time Embry could get with Chloe he would take.

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Yeah, it is."

We kept talking before I picked out a pair of blue jeans and a shirt with a sweater to go over it. I decided flats wouldn't be that bad.

"Nice. You are going to look gorgeous."

"Thanks Ali."

"Your welcome. Look I got to go but call me as soon as it's over. Love you, miss you."

"Alright. I love and miss you too," I smirked before her face disappeared and she logged out. I did the same before going to take a shower. After getting dressed I got Chloe up and ready for the day.

After I fed her breakfast I let her watch cartoons just for a little bit. I could tell her she was excited about seeing Embry though since every couple of minutes she started screaming his name, well she started screaming, "EMBY!" 

I chuckled, "Yes Chlo. You will see Embry in a little bit okay. Hold your horses."

"Horsies!" I couldn't help but let out a grin. "You are such a cutie pie."

I made sure everything was packed in her bad before getting out her coat and making her put it on. She didn't want to but after awhile she gave in. She was so much like Jacob. They were both so stubborn. Ha, I guess he would have a lot to deal with when she was older.

When the door bell rang Chloe took my hand and started to slowly walk to the door. She tripped a little but didn't fall. I smiled and opened the door her hand still closed tight in my other hand.

"EMBY!" She screamed as I opened the door and immediately she started giggling and reaching for Embry.

"She is ready to leave me already," I smirked before handing her over to Embry with her baby bag.

"Thank you Miranda." Embry said suddenly and I smirked.

"For what?"

"Letting me spend time with her."

"Embry, I am not going to keep you from her. I think it's good. You can be her childhood best friend or something," right now my mind was focused on some other things so I didn't exactly know how to word the whole 'childhood best friend' thing.

He smiled and I asked, "What are you two going today?"

"Going to hangout with Quil and Claire."

I smiled. "Nice. That sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

"Alright. I will pick her up later on tonight. I have to take her to Jacob's anyways."

"You want me to take her?" He asked. I could tell he was genuinly asking as a friend and it wasn't that he just wanted to spend more time with her even though that could be a small part of it as well.

"No it's okay. If something comes up I will have my Mom or Dad do it. Maybe even Paul, make him do something with his lazy ass," I rolled my eyes and Embry chuckled. "Worse terms Jacob will get her himself."

"Okay Miranda. See you later."

"Okay. Bye Embry, bye Chlo." I said kissing her forehead before watching her and Embry get into Embry's car and then drive away.

I cleaned up the house a little bit before I drove to lunch. Even though I was early it was kind of a good thing, I didn't want to end up staying home and getting lazy and then run late.

I started texting Kim when I got there. I had time. I groaned when my phone started ringing and Jacob's name came up. What the hell did he want now?

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Where is Chloe?"

"She is spending the day with Quil, Claire and Embry. So leave them alone." I snapped since I heard him groan when he heard Embry.

"Why is she spending time with him?"

"This is getting really old, really fast Jacob! Get over it." I snapped at him through the phone. Just about everyone else was excepting it now except Jacob of course because he had to be so damn difficult all of the time.

"Where are you Miranda?"

"Don't worry about it. I am going to bring Chloe to you tonight!"

"Why won't you tell me where you are?" I didn't respond and let a few seconds go by. Jacob snapped then, "ARE YOU ON YOUR DATE?!"

"Jacob mind your damn business."

"You are aren't you!" He accused.

"Look I got to go." I didn't even wait for a response I just hung up the phone.

Someone tapped lightly on my window then and I looked up and smiled rolling down the window. "Your early," I commented seeing James.

"So are you."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that I wasn't late so I decided to come early."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

"Should we just get started early?" James asked and I nodded getting out of the car. We walked side by side into the restaurant or cafe, I was no paying much attention and got a seat by the window.

"So how have you been since I last saw you?" I asked James.

He shrugged. "I have been alright. All in all. Better once I saw you again," I blushed. He was such a sweet talker sometimes. "What about you? How has Chloe been?"

"We have been fine. Chloe is the light and joy of my life."

James gave me his famous grin. If he was trying to make me blush the whole date then it was working.

We ordered our food then and I asked James, "So how was life after graduation?"

He shrugged, "It was fine. Right now I work in Port Angeles at a fitness gym. Personal trainer."

I grinned. Good for him. I mean he was into the whole workout thing to so I personally thought that the job was perfect for him.

"Do you like it?" I wondered.

"Yeah. The job is not bad."

As James and I talked and everything I could not help but compare him to Jacob. I really just could not help it. I mean things were just easy and natural like James. No arguing, no nothing. Then again James did not know about the Supernatural world that took place around us.

As James and I somehow got back on the subject of Chloe he asked me where she was. I smiled, "Jacob's friend Embry is babysitting for me."

"Embry Call?"

I nodded and James frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it is just that there is something off about those boys." I chuckled a bit. "I am serious Miranda. Sam Uley and his gang they run through the woods naked, I mean it is usually freezing cold around here and they walk around in short sleeve shirts. They all missed a long period of school, it is just crazy."

I shrugged. "Trust me they are not doing anything wrong. I know it seems awkward but they really are good."

"Yeah." It seemed like something was bothering him even more.

"James what's wrong?" I asked looking at him thoughtfully.

"Nothing."

I smirked, "Have you forgotten that I know you. It is not as easy for you to lie to me as it would be for you to lie to someone else. Someone that does not know you." I stated smirking a bit when his lips twitched and he grinned at me.

"Alright," he relaxed in his chair a bit. "It is just that the tribal elders always defend them. I mean literally if you make one small remark about them and they find out you are literally screwed. They go into big speeches about how we should be thankful and about how they are protecting the tribe." He rolled his eyes and I could not help but chuckle at his facial expression.

"Well that sucks. I will talk to my Dad about that. People should be entitled to have their own opinions."

James nodded. "Thank you. Someone who understands, I guess," he spoke laughing and I could not help but chuckle.

We found ourselves talking after we ate. "Do you want Dessert?" James asked and I shook my head.

"No. That's okay."

"Come on Miranda. I mean Ice Cream is one of the ways into your heart, is it not." I smirked. He knew me so well.

He ordered a Hot Fudge Sunday that we would just split. I enjoyed the date, I really did and I loved how things were just so natural between us. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't deny that peg in my heart that longed for Jacob.

**Thank You all for your amazing reviews on the last chapter! Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	19. Try

**Chapter Nineteen, Try**

Embry brought Chloe to me later on that day. I was going to take her to Jacob myself. I had contemplated whether or not to ask Embry but then decided that I would go and do it. I had to talk to him about some things that I knew he would not want to here but I didn't care. At this point he just needed to stay out of my business. I was not asking questions about him and Bella or accusing him of spending time with her, even though I was sure that was probably what he was doing. The point is I did not care and he should not care about what I do or don't do and who I do it with!

"Ready to see your Daddy?" I asked Chloe before I pulled up in front of Jacob's house. I was ready for a screaming match if one had to happen for him to get my point. What I did was none of his concern.

As soon as I got Chloe out of her car seat I watched her run to the front door and knock. It was not long before she was in Jacob's arms and he was tossing her up in the air. I frowned. He better not drop her or I would kill him.

"Don't drop her Jake!" I said after he caught her again and he looked at me and frowned.

"I am not going to drop her." Jake put her down and then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. I watched as Chloe's face lit up like the sun before she walked into the house yelling, "GRANDPA BILLY!"

Jake watched her and then closed the door about a couple seconds later. I could hear Billy's laugh and met Jacob's cold hard eyes.

"So how was your date?"

"Don't start this, Jacob! Please."

"Why are you getting upset? I was just asking a simple question." Jacob really knew how to push people's buttons. If he did not stop I would have no problem punching the stupid smirk right off of his face.

"It was fine thank you very much," I snapped and enjoyed in a way how he growled at me. "What's wrong, Jacob? I was just answering your harmless little question."

"Will you be going on another date with him?"

"Why are you so concerned with what I am doing and what I'm not doing?"

"Because you are the mother of my child."

"That does not mean that your are entitled to know everything that I do."

"You are my imprint, my mate. I am entitled to know what you do and who you do it with."

"Alright. I am going to go in and say bye to Chloe and then I am leave." I told Jacob pointing my finger at him before starting to walk away from him but only to be stopped when he grabbed my arm and I spun around. _Fuck._ That hurt!

"What the hell Jacob!" I yelled pushing him. He was really starting pissing me off. "You are such an ass whole."

"How so?"

"First we are in love living this teenage dream. Then you dumb me on fucking Valentines Day for Bella! Next even after finding out about Chloe you are such a jerk to me and shit. After that you fucking kiss me and make me want you and now after you go back to Bella your mad about me going on a date." I did not even care that I was rambling at this point. Yes I just admitted that I wanted him and I was not ashamed. He was such a complete ass whole to me.

Jacob leaned his body frame in closer to me. "I never dumped you actually you just assumed." I rolled my eyes here we go with his excuses. "And you know you wanted that kiss just ass much as I was willing to give it to you. Shit. Me leaning into you like this I bet you want that kiss and so much more. Nice for you to admit you want me though."

I pulled out of his grasp before pushing him back and stomping into his house like a little kid. I walked in further before seeing Chloe. "Bye Chlo. I will see you later." I waved and she ran to me as I crouched down with open arms ready to give her a big hug. I kissed the side of her head as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'll see you tomorrow have fun with Daddy and Grandpa Billy. Love you." I kissed her head again before letting her go and she ran to Billy who I just smiled at before turning to leave.

I bumped in to Jacob on the way out but jest kept walking to leave him standing there not even caring about the look of mixed emotions on his face.

_Knock...knock...knock...knock...knock...knock._

I groaned as I ran to the door. It was fucking midnight. I mean really? I hoped that this was important. I hurried a bit in the hallway just in case it was important about Chloe or anything. As I opened the door and saw Jacob standing there I ran a hand through my hair.

"Jake. It's midnight why are you here? Is Chloe okay?" I wondered as he barged his way into my house.

"She is fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked so confused and irritated.

"You know can't it wait until the Morning I am tired."

"No it can't."

"FINE!" I snapped. "Why are you here?"

"I want to try."

I was sure my face was blank. I had no fucking clue what he was talking about.

"Try with what Jake?"

"Us." He sighed before looking me in the eyes and taking my hands in his. "I want to try. You being with me. After today I realized that you are my number one in life, you and Chloe. I love you both with all my heart. I want to try."

"Doesn't erase the past," I mumbled not really sure what to say.

"Don't look in the past. Just stay in the moment."

"And what about _her_?" I asked. When I said _her_ I meant Bella Swan. She always seemed to be his weakness.

"You and Chloe are my number one." He stated clearly. "What do you say?"

What did I say?

I wanted him but the past was always going to be an issue. Maybe he was right though. Stay in the moment and not in the past. Make new memories instead of living on the old ones.

"Okay." I murmured lightly after about a minute of just standing there. "Okay. We can try."

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and sorry about the long wait. Also some people are always commenting idea's for story's of mine and they are very interesting and I love to read them so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I do read them and who knows I might use them in the plot someone. How you don't have too but if you would like to they will be considered. Thank you! :)**


End file.
